Miracle plus Friendship
by digitalgate02
Summary: Taichi wants Daisuke and Yamato to get along, so he plans something. Those weeks give them more than new bonds of friendship.
1. Yagami Taichi

**Notes in the end of the chapter, please read them! Thank you~**

 **Part 1: Yagami Taichi**

"So, what do you want to do now, senpai? The soccer training is over" - Taichi looked at Daisuke, who was smiling and trying to start a chat with him; the goggle boy waited in silence for Taichi's reply, but with no response, Motomiya continued - "You know, Takeda said Sora-san was an incredible player in the team… Ah, I wonder why she left. I saw a match once, and I got impressed with 'that boy', and when I discovered that it was a girl, I was really surprised and happy. I never thought this team allowed a girl to play, and they were doing right by accepting her, right? Sora-san was, and still amazing, I'd love to play like her!"

"So you're saying I don't play well huh?" - teased Taichi, ignoring the first question - "I was the captain, watch out I can ask the coach to kick you out!"

"Would you do that, senpai?!" - Daisuke gasped, worried - "But I love soccer, and I'm not saying you're bad… Because you taught me everything I know…! It would be a disrespectful act from me to say you're a bad player! Please don't get me wrong, senpai!"

"Daisuke, I was joking…" - he shrugged - "Sora was really the best of the best players, I agree. But if she wanted to quit soccer, it's her own choice."

"And besides that… I thought you… Eh… I think I shouldn't say that…" - Daisuke blushed, holding the ball tightly - "Will you hate me if I confess it?"

"Confess what?" - Taichi frowned

"Y-you see… You and Sora-san were very close friends and I thought you two were a couple! But when I discovered she was dating Yamato-san, I got confused. I mean, you and her… You were a cute couple, I thought that it could happen to me and Hikari-chan someday, but… Now… I think it I was wrong."

"Sora and I…?" - Taichi blinked - "A couple? Where did you get that idea, Daisuke?!" - he tilted his head - "Don't you think it's creepy to have those kind of thoughts?!"

"I know, but I couldn't hold it anymore!" - Daisuke stopped and looked at the ground - "Because I'm still trying to befriend Yamato-san. I think he hates me, unlike you and Sora-san. Every time I try to talk to him or do something with him, he gets mad or replies with a grumpy face! I know we have the same crest, but he scares me!"

"So… You think Sora and I would be a better couple?" - Taichi stared at him, with narrowed eyes - "But Sora and I are friends and only friends. Yamato does not hate you, he's an idiot. That's all."

"But that idiot and you fought many times in your first adventure in the Digital World," - Daisuke innocently reminded him - "At least it was what you said when we found the Digimental of Friendship."

"I know, right? And that's why he's an idiot. Because you think he hates everyone and the reality is, he cares too much about everyone. I can say I thought the same when I met him for the first time, but later we had those fights and… We became best friends. You shouldn't judge him like that… Maybe it's your way to try to befriend him, some people don't like jokes or being cuddled like me."

"But I have no idea how to talk with him! He's more into music and I'm more into soccer! I have no idea if we have something in common besides the Crest of Friendship."

"Let me see…" - Taichi looked at Daisuke, from head to toe - "You both value friendship a lot, care too much about the others, are grumpy, lose your patience easily, can cook, likes to tease me, likes Sora, and… I think you have his height when he was 11 year old."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yes, you are." - Yagami giggled - "Just kidding, don't take it seriously. But I think you have something in common with him, besides being my friend and teasing me a lot."

"I don't tease you… Do I?! Do I annoy you, senpai?!" - Daisuke gasped again.

"No, you don't… Honestly, I don't mind people teasing me, except when they do that to hurt me."

"I would never be disrespectful, senpai! Ah, I need to go ask Miyako to fix my PC again! Bye!" - and Daisuke left Taichi, disappearing in the horizon.

Taichi stopped and watched Daisuke leaving until he crossed the street and went into the pink building; the Chosen of Courage kept thinking of that weird conversation they had, about how Daisuke seemed to feel scared about Yamato and the confusion about him and Sora being a couple. It couldn't make him feel bad, right? Sora was his friend and he was sure she was fine with Yamato; someone like Yamato is perfect to be a boyfriend, because Yamato understands people's feelings more than him. But he couldn't lie to himself about those unrequited love he had for Sora… He had chosen to accept her decision and support her relationship with Yamato, because they're friends after all. And he wanted to keep the "friend" status with both Yamato and Sora.

00000000000

 _"Tadaima"_ \- Said Taichi, closing the door and taking off the shoes; he walked to the living room and found Hikari watching TV, alone - "Hikari? Where's mom?"

" _Okaeri._ She went to visit grandma" - she replied - "So, how was the training?"

"I thought you were going to watch it, like you used to do…!"

"I'm sorry, I had to work on my photobook" - Hikari looked at the floor, a bit down - "I wanted to go, but I couldn't finish it later…"

"That's okay, next time you will," - he sat by her side on the sofa - "It was fun, but… Yeah, it was fun. What are you watching…? Huh, isn't the Drama that Motomiya-senpai likes?" - He remembered of Daisuke complaining about how Jun watched 'boring dramatic dramas' on TV.

"Uh… Miyako-san said it's good. I think I'll go look for the DVDs while I go shopping next week."

"Sure… Hey, what would you do if… A friend of you were thinking another friend doesn't like that friend?" - he tried to not let Hikari discover that he was talking about Daisuke and Yamato, but of course the Chosen of Light already knew that. Daisuke hadn't been a mystery to her, because they're friends and it's very easy to know when Daisuke is upset, happy, etc. Daisuke is very emotional and always exaggerates about everything. Hikari glanced at her brother, expressionless.

"I'd try to make them get along," - Hikari said - "If you're talking about Daisuke-kun, I thought you know how he is. Daisuke-kun is a bit exaggerated, but everyone likes him, so I don't know who is this person who dislikes him… But I can't say all his methods to befriend people work with everyone…"

"No, he thinks that person hates him" - explained Taichi - "He was talking about that while we're going home, and I told him he was wrong and the person—"

"Yamato-san."

"How do you know?!"

"Because he already talked to me about it and I told him Yamato-san is nice and likes him" - she sighed, like if she was a bit tired of that subject - "It's hard for him to understand that Yamato-san is a bit different from you, who enjoys his jokes. I tried to help him once… But he didn't listen to me at all. Or he got confused and forgot about the advice I gave him."

"Oh… I see, so Daisuke came to talk about it with you too?" - Taichi know it wasn't exactly the same case, but it was similar - "And which advice you…"

"I told him to try not tease Yamato-san, that's all" - she looked for the TV's remote control, but kept talking - "I suggested him to not joke because Yamato-san doesn't like jokes at all. And I also told him Yamato-san is not 'grumpy'."

"Ah, he said the same to me" - Taichi got up and went to the kitchen - "I told him Yamato is not grumpy; Daisuke is always exaggerating about the others, geez."

"That's part of his personality" - Hikari saw the remote control and took it - "I'm used to him, especially at school. He lost a bit of his confidence when his best friend moved after Vamdemon's attack; I think Daisuke-kun is a lovely person, but…"

"He and Yamato are like the same to me. The difference is Yamato is three years older than him." - he opened a Coke can and drank it - "It can't be helped."

"But you're friend of them" - she gave a hopeful gaze to Taichi - "Maybe you can help them to get along!"

"Wh-what?!" - he almost chocked with the soda - "Me?! What the hell are you talking about?! Do you want me to go and make these two get along with each other?! That's…"

"Possible, because you know them very well" - she smiled - "I know you can help both Daisuke-kun and Yamato-san to be friends."

"Do you think so?! I have an idea, but I don't think it will work… I mean, both of them have a bad temper."

 _"Oniichan…!"_

"I need to think about something where both could enjoy and know each other…! It shouldn't be hard… How about the Digital World? Gabumon and Agumon can help!" - he brought the soda to his room, closing the door; Hikari heard Taichi talking to himself, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

00000000000

Daisuke woke up on Sunday with his D-terminal beeping. He had brought his computer to Miyako to fix it and had kicked the D-terminal against the wall by accident; luckily, the D-terminal wasn't destroyed or something, and Miyako only had to open its circuits to reconnect the battery. But the Digimental and everything had been alright.

He got up from the bed and walked in the dark, looking for wherever he had left the D-terminal last night. When he found it, the goggle boy turned the lights on, waking the blue digimon up. Daisuke opened his inbox and saw a new message. _Ah, it's Taichi-senpai,_ he thought.

"What are you planning to do, Taichi-senpai?" - said a tired and sleepy Daisuke - "Don't you think it's too EARLY to make me invited to check the Digital World…? And Sora-san said she was going to teach me how to bake a cake for Hikari-chan…"

"Daisuke, I'm still sleeping" - complained Chibimon - "Please."

"No, you can't sleep" - Daisuke give him a sleepy gaze - "Taichi-senpai called us. We're going… I'll send a message to Sora-san and explain what happened. Now get up and come, Vee."

"But I want to sleep!" - the digimon pouted - "That's unfair!"

"You slept the whole day yesterday, no complains!"

00000000000

At the Digital World, Taichi was waiting for Yamato and Daisuke; he had no idea if they will accept his invite to take a look in the Digital World and check if everything is fine, and he was pretty sure both wouldn't like that idea. It was too early, even Agumon wasn't happy.

"Taichi, I'm hungry" - the orange digimon poked Taichi's hand - "Can't we take the breakfast first? I think they will not show up here at this hour."

"Come on, Agumon… I'm trying to make these two get along! I can't let Daisuke keep thinking Yamato hates him! And you can eat, I'm not hungry" - Taichi showed him a small plastic bag with some cookies - "Here, take your breakfast."

The digimon took the cookies and ate them very quickly. At the horizon, Taichi saw two shadows approaching: One was yawning and the other was grumbling. The Chosen of Courage knew who they were, it were Daisuke and Yamato (respectively).

"Good morning!" - Daisuke waved, still yawning - "Senpai, I'm here— Uh?" - the goggle boy looked at Yamato, frowning - "Yamato-san? Why are you here?"

"Because your senpai said he got a mayday signal from the Digital World!" - Yamato explained, staring at Taichi - "But if you called Daisuke, why am I here?!"

"Because I want to check the Digital World with you two" - Taichi replied - "We have a little kouhai, Yamato. We should spend more time with Daisuke!"

Yamato and Daisuke looked at each other: It wasn't normal from Taichi to say something like that. It sounded like a plan… What had happened to Taichi?

00000000000

"See… Everything is okay here" - Taichi smiled at the other two, who hadn't talk to each other since the time they had met Taichi- "We could play soccer… Hey do you guys agree?"

"He's too weird today" - mumbled Yamato to Daisuke

"Ah, I agree" - the goggle boy nodded.

"What's wrong?" - Yagami frowned - "Are you two exhausted?"

"No, we're just wondering what's behind the door number one" - Yamato teased him - "You're suspicious, Taichi. You wouldn't call us here when you could solve it alone."

"I agree with Yamato-san, senpai" - Daisuke glanced at Taichi with narrowed eyes - "I'm sorry for agreeing with him, but you're acting too much suspicious. Is like you want something from us."

"S-something?" - Taichi blinked - "I want to spend my time with you two!"

"He planned to make this trip to" - Agumon almost told them, but Taichi covered the digimon's mouth. Daisuke and Yamato kept finding Taichi's behavior abnormal.

"To spend a time with you two, haha!" - Taichi lied, fighting Agumon. The orange digimon was trying to talk and Taichi was shutting his mouth.

Yamato grabbed Daisuke's shoulder and whispered - _"Oi, we should keep an eye on Taichi. If we want to know what's going on here."_

 _"_ _Sure,"_ \- Daisuke murmured back - _"I'm curious now about why he wants to spend time with us."_

00000000000

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Tadaima_ = I'm home (you say it when you come home, if my memory is right. If there's someone at home, they reply saying "Okaeri", which if I'm not wrong means "Welcome back". **PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong** , my Japanese is very limited and I can't translate too many stuff! I only know a bit, and I like to use it to hear the characters' voices in my head.);

 _Oniichan =_ Big brother, that's how Hikari calls Taichi;

 _Senpai/ Sempai =_ title which suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refers to their upperclassmen as "sempai". It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company

 _Kouhai/Kohai_ = is the opposite of "sempai" and is used towards underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station

 **A writer's thoughts:**

Hello, I'm Nina/Ni/digitalgate02 and I guess you have seen me around tumblr before, or just noticed that I have those old fanfiction (in Portuguese, needing someone to help me translate them to English) in this profile... But I'm back. Now with my first English fanfiction, with a help of one of my best friends Gabriel (MC_Gado/embers-frontier) to check grammar ;w;

Well, I'm not good at explaining stuff... This fanfiction starts as comedy and things get intense (you'll notice when you reach the newest chapter). And yes, I started this fic before tri. part 1, so this is not a "coincidence" but intentional. I'm still deciding if I'll continue it following my own assumptions/theories for tri. or just put it on a small hiatus until Daisuke comes back. Because Daisuke is part of the main cast of this fic, and perhaps an important character in the plot.

You will also notice that I use the original names plus portrayal and a bit of my own headcanons. Yes, I use suffixes and I have a chart of all the main characters (except for tri.) and how they call each other. I also ask you to be patient with me, I'm not very expert and I'm always re-writing my stuff when I find something inaccurate (story or cultural-wise). Again, English isn't my first language but I do my best to write something "understandable".

Thank you for reading and please tell me your thoughts~


	2. Ishida Yamato

**Check the notes in the end of the chapter, thank you**

 **PART 2: ISHIDA YAMATO**

A suspicious Yagami Taichi was walking in front the other two boys, talking to himself aloud and trying to make Yamato and Daisuke join the conversation. Yamato just shrugged and Daisuke scratched his head. That awkward situation was making them uncomfortable:

First of all, why is Taichi wanting to spend time with them? Why not spend with one or the other? He could just go and pick or Daisuke and spend time having soccer shenanigans (or joking) or invite Yamato to talk about some school stuff, Digital World business… Maybe soccer.

But no, Taichi decided that they wanted to check the Digital World _together._

"What do you think? We could have launch here!" - Taichi waved to Yamato and Daisuke, who weren't talking to each other yet - "Agumon, Gabumon and V-mon can help us to find some fruits!"

"Taichi," - Yamato stared at the Chosen of Courage - "Tell us why you want to spend time with us. Do you think we're stupid enough to believe that there's no other reason than 'spending time with our pupil'?"

Taichi remained silence, Daisuke just nodded his head. The plan wasn't working…

"G-Gabumon!" - Taichi looked at the digimon - "How about you and Daisuke and V-mon go get some food?"

"Don't give orders to Gabumon!" - hissed Yamato.

"Are you two fighting?" - Daisuke blinked, stepping back from Yamato like if he were predicting the older guys starting a fight there - "In this case Vee and I were going to get food!" - he looked at the blue digimon (who was still confused about that trip) - "Let's go V-mon!" - they left, leaving Taichi, Yamato and their partners alone.

"That's fine, Yamato" - Gabumon interrupted - "I don't mind helping them to get fruits, seems Taichi wants to talk to you"

"That's what I meant!" - Yagami agreed - "Agumon, could you go too?" - and the orange dinosaur went with them, accompanied by Gabumon. When they disappeared through the bushes, Taichi approached from Yamato - "I'm sorry, I need to tell you something… Really important."

Yamato frowned.

"Yesterday, I went to watch the Soccer team training, and later Daisuke and I went home chatting… He accidentally said something that made me a bit… Worried?

"What do you want?" - Yamato put his hand on his hips, still frowning at Taichi.

"He said he thinks you hate him and that's why he was… Un… Surprised with you and Sora's relationship" - Taichi felt a bit unsure if Yamato would understand, but he continued - "I told him that you didn't hate him, and that Sora and I are only friends. So I thought if you two could get along with each other…"

"So you planned to make this trip and make Daisuke and I become closer, right?" - The expressionless Yamato finally reached his point.

"That's all" - Taichi rolled his eyes - "You two have a lot in common, but you don't talk too much and Daisuke is dramatic as hell… He will keep thinking you hate him until you finally say something that could change his mind."

Yamato sighed. Ah yes, Motomiya Daisuke is really a dramatic kid and exaggerates about _everything._ He will never understand how Taichi can get along with someone like Daisuke. Well, he never understood how on Earth he ended up befriending someone like Taichi.

Maybe because Taichi is an idiot needing someone to prevent him from being killed.

Or maybe Taichi had been someone who was stupid enough to face him when everyone had been scared to disagree with him.

"Can you please help me to change his mind, Yamato?" - Taichi put a hand on Yamato's shoulder - "Think of how Daisuke will be happy to finally understand that you love him and wouldn't smack his head for no reason."

"Why do you think I'd smack his head for no reason?!" - Yamato shouted, Taichi held his laugh - "Why are _you_ making a fuss just because of what that idiot thinks about me?!"

"Because…"

 _"_ _Taichi-senpai! Yamato-san!"_ \- Daisuke called them, carrying some fruits on his arms.

"'Because' of what?" - Yamato muttered in Taichi's ear.

 _"_ _Ah? Are you guys going to kiss or something?"_

Daisuke's question made both guys glance at the young kid with a confused gaze. Where did he get that idea of _kissing?!_

00000000000

"Everything is fine" - Daisuke commented with the others - "We saw a village and they allowed us get some fruits. The Labramon village has nice digimon!"

Taichi and Yamato didn't talk, they were very busy eating, just like their partners. Daisuke was the only one to keep talking instead of eating, he ate only two apples. Or they didn't want to talk after that 'Are you guys kissing?' line.

"You know, I'm happy that we're spending this morning together" - the happy face Daisuke made caught Taichi's attention - "Because I like to spend my time with you, Taichi-senpai!"

"And now Sora is disappointed because you changed your plans" - an innocent V-mon added, making Yamato glare at Daisuke.

"What did you want with Sora?!" - Yamato's voice scared the poor boy.

"Geez Yamato" - Taichi shrugged - "Sora is Daisuke's friend too, come on."

"Yeah, I had a crush on Sora-san when she was a soccer player" - Daisuke confessed, making Yamato drop the apple on the ground - "I asked her to teach me how to bake a cake so I could make one to Hikari-chan" - and now it was Taichi who dropped the fruit.

"You had a crush on Sora?!" - Yamato exclaimed  
"You're planning to bake a cake for MY SISTER?!" - same goes to Taichi.

"And what's wrong about having a crush on Sora-san or giving a cake to Hikari-chan?" - Daisuke tilted his head, confused.

"There's nothing wrong but" - the seniors said together, and then dropped the phrase.

"Sora-san was the best soccer player and I wanted to befriend her!" - he smiled - "And when Taichi-san introduced her to me I was so happy! She likes me and I like her, we're friends!"

Taichi noticed Yamato was about to explode, but then the Chosen of Courage put an apple on Yamato's mouth when he opened it to say something to Daisuke. Yamato choked and took the apple from his mouth, coughing. Daisuke was so silent that he didn't dare to comment or ask if Ishida was okay.

"You idiot!" - Yamato said after coughing - "You almost killed me!"

"A-ah, it slipped from my hand!" - Taichi rolled his eyes, a sweat-drop fell from his face.

"But do you guys know… The 'Snow White' story?" - Daisuke interrupted them, raising his forefinger - "Apples can be creepy too! Poor Snow White ate one and fell asleep for a long time until a prince appeared and saved her."

"Daisuke, you're mixing 'Sleeping Beauty' with 'Snow White'!" - Taichi sighed.

"No, no! I don't believe she died and a kiss brought her back to life, that's stupid!" - the goggle boy crossed his arms - "I believe that she was sleeping, and then the charming prince woke her up."

"But what's your point?!" - Yamato was impatient with that babbling - "Do you think apples are the devil?!"

"You know, if you get poisoned by an apple, only a kiss would save you" - he smiled, Taichi almost choked with the apple now - "And you know, we couldn't call Sora-san to save you so one of us would… Kiss you."

Both Taichi and Yamato stopped eating and stared at Daisuke. That was the second time he was saying nonsense stuff! What's his point?! The digimon just glanced at Daisuke, unsure if Daisuke was really stupid to tease these two or… Or if Daisuke was really serious about that!

"Say that again and I will throw you in the first lake we find!" - Yamato snorted, pointing at Daisuke. he was angry now, feeling insulted! First he discovered Daisuke had a crush on his girlfriend, now he was…

"Daisuke, what the heck?!" - Taichi interrupted Yamato's thoughts - "We weren't kissing. I wouldn't kiss him because I wouldn't hurt Sora!"

"And who would try to poison us?!" - Yamato added, blushing - "Don't you think you're watching too much TV?!"

"I wouldn't mind to kiss someone to save them" - Daisuke continued - "because there's nothing saying it must be the kiss of love. It can be a kiss of friendship too. So if one of the dwarfs kissed her, she would wake up, but no one tried that."

"Why are you guys talking about kissing?" - Agumon asked, looking from Daisuke to Taichi and Yamato.

"Because Daisuke is an idiot" - Taichi and Yamato responded, in an annoyed voice.

"Because I looked at the apple Yamato-san was eating and I thought it would be interesting to discuss about it" - the young kid explained, and started to eat his third apple.

"Or because you're an idiot" - Yamato hissed.

"Or because he's too innocent" - Taichi sighed.

"Or because he wants you two to kiss?" - commented V-mon.

"Taichi wouldn't kiss Yamato" - said Agumon and Gabumon, then they looked at the said boy - "Would you?"

Taichi had no idea what to do, he just blushed and bit another apple to fill his mouth to make an excuse that he was eating. The Chosen of Friendship stopped eating, because that convo was so weird… So weird that he had lost his appetite.

00000000000

After returning to the human world, Yamato took the bass to write a new music. While playing some chords, he thought about the strange convo about the kiss and how Taichi reacted. It was so _freaking_ strange, it was like his friend was trying to deny something.

What if Daisuke were right about Snow White story? No, wait. WHAT?! Why was he thinking about that?!

"Goddammit Daisuke!" - Yamato put the bass on the bed and left the room, going to watch TV.

Now knowing Daisuke had a crush on Sora and that he thought Taichi and Sora could be a better couple… The Chosen of Friendship was _very confused_ about his feelings for Sora, for Taichi, for Daisuke. He got the Crest of Friendship, he was supposed to know what friendship means and yet he was in doubt about everything, about having friends.

Sora had been the only one who had understood his pain, his feelings, his wishes, his life.  
Taichi came later, and then Joe, Mimi, Koushirou, Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori, Ken…

So why was he thinking of Snow White story's theory?!

And he was sure that he weren't the only one thinking of that. Probably Taichi's thoughts are busy trying to understand that nonsense… Kiss of Love, Kiss of Friendship.

 _"_ _Yamato-san"_

And that idiot's voice was… out of his head? Yamato got up from the couch and opened the door, meeting Daisuke there, blushing.

"What do you want now?!" - Yamato wasn't in a good mood about that story of Snow White.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" - the young guy bowed his head - "Taichi-san suggested me to apologize for that weird subject about kissing and I think I could… Apologize?"

"Right, you're forgiven" - he was closing the door when Daisuke stopped him. Wow, Daisuke is tough and he never knew that - "What now?!"

"And about Sora-san… It's true. I had a crush on her BUT now it's in the past! You know I love Hikari-chan more than anything in my life! I don't want you to hate me for… For that! I respect Sora-san and you so much, she's like an older sister to me."

"Oh, you too?" - Yamato frowned.

"'too'? Who's the other?" - Daisuke blinked.

"Isn't it obvious? Taichi."

"I didn't know Taichi-san treated Sora-san as his sister, I thought—"

"No, Daisuke. They weren't a couple" - he clenched his fist - "And I'd like if you don't keep talking about this around Taichi, Sora and me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to hate me more and—"

"Daisuke, for god sake I DON'T HATE YOU" - he shouted, making the poor goggle boy put his hands on his head, afraid of Yamato smacking him. Daisuke left quickly, like a scared puppy.

Yamato sighed, he didn't want to yell at Daisuke. Now he will hear Taichi saying _"Why did you yell at him?!_ " and _"Couldn't you chill, Yamato?!"_ at school.

If there's something he dislikes more than fighting Sora is Taichi annoying him because of Daisuke.

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

So there's chapter two of this madness. Yes, **madness.** Daisuke is a funny character to write because he's very nonsense even in the canon. If you don't believe me, check episode 22 and the Drama "Michi e no Armor Shinka". Daisuke has weird ideas, theories and sometimes plays dumb... Or he's very naive and innocent. You can't tell which one he is! Also he deserves the Digimental of Courage for teasing Taichi and Yamato with no fear of dying.

Yes, I'm aware kissing in Japan is romantic, but the story behind this theory is that he uses the internet to talk with friends around the world and practice his English, so yeah. The kid is having too much internet.

Please don't mind Yamato, he's just confused about why on Earth Daisuke came with kissing theories.  
And I wrote this chapter before watching "Maleficent" movie. When I finally watched it I thought just about Daisuke's reaction of this movie. yes, his theory was right about kisses.


	3. Motomiya Daisuke

**Notes in the end of chapter, please read them!**

 **PART 3: MOTOMIYA DAISUKE**

Yamato tried to call Daisuke's cellphone for one hour, but nothing. The goggle boy let the battery ran out or he was ignoring him. The mental image of Daisuke upset and avoiding him for days was stuck in his head, and Taichi's voice saying the phrases _"Yamato, you shouldn't yell at Daisuke. You know how paranoid he is!"_ and other ones were annoying him.

He needed to talk to Daisuke. He needed to apologize for losing his patience and releasing all his frustration against the poor kid.

"Hello? Daisuke? It's Yamato—"

 _"_ _Hello, this is Daisuke and if you need to talk to me, please record a message after the 'beep'. I'll call you as soon as possible, if is it an emergency."_ ***BEEP***

He had no luck. Daisuke wouldn't call him back after that, maybe later… Maybe if he try to call his home… But what if Jun answer the call? Or Mrs. or Mr. Motomiya? He wanted to talk to Daisuke before he feel extremely bad for what had happened!

"Goddammit Daisuke!"

The telephone rang. For a moment, Yamato wished that Daisuke would say something stupid just to confirm that he wasn't hurt. But when he answered, it was just Taichi.

 _"_ _Yamato? Hey… Are you okay…? I was thinking of that weird theory of the kiss and… I thought if you weren't thinking of that too. Also, did you talk to Daisuke? He went to apologize for that behavior."_

"You too?" - Yamato sighed, more relieved about not being the only one bugged with that crazy story - "Yes, he did. But… Something went wrong and I accidentally yelled at him."

 _"_ _You what?! Man, he went to apologize and you just—"_

"And I knew you were going to say that. I'm trying to call him but he's ignoring me. You're his 'beloved' senpai, can you call him and—"

 _"_ _Is it Yamato-san?"_ \- he heard Daisuke's voice on the other side of the phone.  
 _"Yes it is. Do you want to talk to him?"_ \- Taichi replied him.  
 _"… No, I'm… I finished the homework. T-thank you for the help"_

So Daisuke had been there and now he was leaving because Taichi was talking to him.

"T-Taichi, please stop him and let me talk to that idiot!" - he asked Yagami.

 _"_ _A-ah? Okay…"_ \- Taichi's voice became a bit muffled - _"DAISUKE, wait! Yamato wants to talk to you! Come here, okay… Ah? Your mother called you?"_

"He's lying, I bet!"

 _"_ _I'm not lying!"_ \- Daisuke had answered - _"And y-you… What do you want?!"_

Two mistakes in the same day?! No way!  
Yamato had lost his voice, but after Daisuke calling him for the third time, he responded:

"Daisuke, I'm sorry about yelling at you. But your crazy story was stuck in my head! I do not hate you, ok?"

 _"_ _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Now can I go?"_

"A-are you listening to me?!"

00000000000

The TEEN-AGE Wolves was going to have a show and Yamato was writing new lyrics. There was an opportunity that some record company might come and see their talent; Yamato asked Miyako to help him with mixing the SFX of the two new songs, also record the samples to be sent.

He was busy, more than usual. His moments with Sora were filled by band practice (at least she understood, and she enjoyed watching them playing), and he only went back home to sleep. Only a few days he had time to dinner with Sora or to talk with Taichi, Koushirou, Joe, Mimi…

But how about Daisuke?

"So, can we go?"

That day he was going to explode, but the young goggle boy had appeared to see how he had been and now he didn't stop making so many questions about the show. Yamato played two wrong chords thanks to Daisuke's annoyance.

"Yes, you can. Now can you shut up and let me practice?! Also, why don't you go talk to Taichi? Why are you here?!"

"Because Taichi-san is not at home and I thought I could watch you play!" - Daisuke replied with a happy smile that made Yamato think of a little Pomeranian dog.

"You can, but" - he forced a smile - "please, be quiet. I can't play if you keep talking. When I finish practicing, you can ask me whatever you want, even how many hair strands are there on Taichi's head."

"Really? I wonder how many hair strands Taichi-san's head is made…"

He gave up. Daisuke isn't someone he would have such a normal conversation with.  
Yamato started to play when Daisuke stopped talking, and everything was going well. Too much perfect… No, there's something wrong.

Daisuke fell asleep. That's all.

Yamato felt like it was an insult to his music, because he thought Daisuke had been so interested to hear his new song and then… He fell asleep.  
But instead to kick Daisuke out of his house, Yamato just took the boy from the chair and put him on the couch, with a blanket. He went to his room and kept practicing his chords.

But he couldn't keep playing it, a memory appeared in his mind and he forgot how to play for a few moments. The memory of Takeru falling asleep while he plays the harmonica… Him carrying his brother to his bed and then going out and keep playing it outside the house.

He got up from the chair and watched Daisuke sleeping. Even when he was sleeping that idiot looked like a happy child, with no problems, with a peaceful life… And Yamato was aware that Daisuke had his own problems, but… He was so good at dealing with them! And how about him, Yamato? Yamato was still having some problems to deal with. He wasn't a person that you can go and tell jokes with at any time. His temper made people think he's anti-social, grumpy, angry…

Daisuke is always being called as a jerk, brainless, pathetic, simpleton… And he is always smiling and dealing with it. He didn't care about what the others think, but Yamato…

He cared. Or at least he was caring about what Daisuke thinks of him.

00000000000

"Ahh… I'm so sleepy…"

Daisuke woke up two hours later, finding himself on Yamato's couch, covered with a blanket. He looked around and found Yamato on the kitchen; the goggle boy yawned, then got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Yamato-san? I'm sorry, I slept! Aren't you angry?"

"Huh?" - Yamato looked at the boy - "No, I'm not. To be honest I finished working in the songs while you were sleeping like a baby" - he chuckled.

"Didn't I bother you?"

"Are you kidding? You didn't. Do you want pancakes?" - Yamato smiled.

"I didn't know you like pancakes…" - Daisuke blinked - "I… E-eh…?"

"Mimi-chan once sent me this recipe by e-mail and I tried…" - he blushed a bit - "It's good when we can try something new…"

"So do you like to try new things too!" - Daisuke grinned - "Me too, I try movies, books, food and even languages! They say I'm good at learning… The English class doesn't like me because of my grades."

Yamato glanced at Daisuke in surprise: Did he say that he has good grades at English?!

"R-really?" - Yamato back to watch the pan, putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Yeah," - he nodded - "That time we went to America, I translated what the natives were talking. Miyako and Iori said they were thankful for my English."

"B-but it isn't—"

"Nope. It isn't too good, but I like to learn new languages" - he replied - "It isn't hard to me. I can pronounce and speak a good and understandable English. Ah, do you know Ichijouji can speak Spanish? I think 'Kaiser' is something in Spanish…"

"Y-yeah, I know he speak a bit of Spanish because I was with him when he used it, do you remember?" - he turned off the stove, putting the last pancake on the plate - "While you were with Mimi-chan in New York, I was with him in Mexico."

"He told me about the girl called Tacos."

"I don't think her name was Tacos, but…"

Yamato put the pancakes plate on the table, Daisuke looked at them and thought: _Wasn't it Okonomiyaki?_

Anyway, it was delicious.

00000000000

"So did you spend your day with Yamato?" - Taichi asked Daisuke, after the school. He had picked Hikari, and then Daisuke too.

"Yeah, and we ate American pancakes" - he said happily - "He sent me Mimi-san's e-mail so I can make at home. Do you want to try?

"So did you stop thinking he hates you?" - asked both Taichi and Hikari, but Daisuke didn't reply them.

"Senpai, how many hair strands do you have?" - the young boy innocently asked - "I forgot to ask Yamato-san…"

Taichi didn't reply, he just stared at Daisuke; Hikari giggled, because it was something usual from Daisuke: random questions to avoid certain questions. But Taichi's react was like he were counting how many hair strands he had, which made Hikari a bit surprised.

"I have no idea!" - he said - "Now go, tell us if you will stop thinking that Yamato hates you!"

"I never said he hated me," - Daisuke said with an expressionless face - "I said I thought he hated me because he was always stressed out when I talked to him."

"But we didn't say you said he hated you!" - Taichi growled.

"I think I had the wrong idea about him, but now… Maybe he's like me. Except I'm not grumpy."

"No, you are" - the Chosen of Courage rolled his eyes - "especially when Takeru is around."

Just by mentioning it, Takeru passed by and waved at them; Daisuke's smile dropped and he pouted. Taichi chuckled because he was right about that. Daisuke is jealous about Takeru, about his relationship with the Yagami siblings.

Taichi patted Daisuke's head and smiled. Hikari just kept watching Daisuke's face.

"No worries, you're still my favorite kouhai."

"Oniichan!" - Hikari was also jealous. Taichi patted her head too.

"Hey, there's Taichi for everyone here, no fights" - he laughed - "You two are friends, you shouldn't fight because of me, okay? I like you both, no more no less." - Taichi's hands where one on Daisuke's head and the other on Hikari's. He kept patting both kids with that smile in his face. They were happy by having someone like Taichi by their side.

Hikari hugged his older brother, while Daisuke just kept moving to the other building. He didn't want to talk about Yamato or Taichi, he just wanted to go home and eat something.

And maybe spend his time by watching TV or reading cooking books, to learn more.  
No one expected Daisuke to be smart or to enjoy reading, but he indeed was good at some stuff and that made the others impressed. Cooking also was something he enjoyed, making him have a different hobby besides soccer.

He arrived at home, closing the door. Jun was in her room and his mother was in the kitchen. Kouki, Daisuke's dad, didn't arrive from the work yet, so only three Motomiyas were inside the apartment. Daisuke put his backpack on his bed and left the room, going to talk to his mother.

"Uh, mom… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" - Megumi, Daisuke's mother, said. She smiled at the boy.

"Can I… Can I bake a cake for someone? I want to give them a cake! Something delicious, maybe the best cake they could eat in their lives!" - he waved his hands, making an oversized cake.

"Of course I can help you, Daichan. Which flavor do you like to make? Chocolate?"

"Chocolate is always the best of the best!" - Daisuke's eyes were shining - "Everyone likes chocolate! Yeah, that's it… I will make a Chocolate cake for them!"

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

"Ni, can you write something without joking about Taichi's hair?", I asked myself. I learned that my favorite thing in this episode is not the cute Yamato-Daisuke bonding, **but** the Taichi's hair joke. And I bet you thought "He didn't ask that to Yamato so he forgot!", NOPE! I've joked about Taichi's natural crown before, in portuguese fanfiction - Crack or Normal stories. Hey, I need to find something fun. If it's not Taichi's, it's Ken Kaiser's. And I love them. No worries.

If you read the first version (those ones posted here had been checked and corrected by my friend Gabriel AKA MC_GADO/ember-frontiers ), you will notice this silly lady here misread about Okonomiyaki. Yes it's a type of pancake, according to wikipedia.  
Quoting Wikipedia: **Okonomiyaki** is a Japanese savoury pancake containing a variety of ingredients. The name is derived from the word _okonomi_ , meaning "what you like" or "what you want", and _yaki_ meaning "grilled" or "cooked" (cf. yakitori and yakisoba). Okonomiyaki is mainly associated with the Kansai or Hiroshima areas of Japan, but is widely available throughout the country. Toppings and batters tend to vary according to region. Tokyo okonomiyaki is usually smaller than a Hiroshima or Kansai okonomiyaki.

So my mistake was that I really mistook Okonomiyaki and thought it wasn't a Pancake. But hey, Yamato is trying Mimi's recipes. She probably made her own kind of Pancakes and thought Yamato would like to test it. Sadly, I can't create my own Pancake recipe because I'm a terrible cook. I wish I could create my own technique and give it to Mimi.

This chapter is about Yamato and Daisuke friendship, and shame on you, 02, for never making Daisuke interact more with Taichi or Yamato. Especially when we have vague information about Taichi-Daisuke and Yamato-Daisuke. I believe our little puppy boy already knew Sora, Koushirou and Yamato too. Hikari was his classmate last year, and Hikari says Taichi and Daisuke were from the same soccer club. Now I dunno, but there's a drama where Taichi ~post Adventure events~ says he quit soccer for a while, but would back to play it later (I assume this "later" means tri.). So maybe Daisuke stalked Taichi? And then befriended Taichi? Who knows? _It's a mystery._

And yes, The Motomiya parents have names here.  
Those are not random choices, I asked a friend to help me name them and then we used the "Digimon Adventure formula", which means naming the non-named kids' parents after their voice actors. Except Daisuke's father's seiyuu name was already used for Iori's father so we came with another reading of the kanji. And, like my friend said, "They will think it's a Savers reference"... But I like Savers! Except I wouldn't ship Savers!Megumi with Savers!Kouki...


	4. Snow White Kiss Theory

**Notes in the end of the chapter, as usual.**

 **PART 4: SNOW WHITE KISS THEORY**

Next day, Taichi received a message from Agumon, who had noticed something strange in the Digital World. Again, they were the only ones that can to go to the Digital World were him, Daisuke and Yamato.  
The rest of the group were too busy! They didn't find an excuse to accompany them.

After reaching the little village, Agumon pointed at the trees and to some Labramons lying there. They had passed out, Taichi's group had to carry them to the biggest house in the place. When one of the Labramons woke up, she told them what happened:

"A-ah… We just got exhausted, that's all! Haha! I'm sorry, Agumon!"

The others glanced at Agumon, but they weren't angry. Taichi patted the digimon's head.

"If you hadn't see them passing out, no one would help them. Good job, Agumon" - he said.

"We were gathering apples to make an Apple pie for the spring festival," - explained Labramon - "but everyone got exhausted! Can you please help us, Chosen Children?"

Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke nodded, it wouldn't be a hard task.

00000000000

"You know? I'd like to eat an apple pie too!" - Commented Daisuke - "maybe if we help they will share one with us!"

"Are you always hungry?" - V-mon frowned.

"You ate _more_ than my family, Vee. Yosh, the apple trees are there…"

"After that creepy lake" - added Taichi - "How does they cross that thing?!"

The lake probably had a whirlpool in the middle, because the water there was rough. Yamato looked again and saw some piranha-like digimon jumping happily from the lake.

"How those digimon cross this lake?!" - growled Yamato.

"Maybe there's a boat or a bridge" - mused Daisuke - "And flying it's possible, look at those thorns in those vines!" - the goggle boy pointed at the big trees around the lake and how there were a maze of vines and thorns in the sky. It reminded him a video game.

"Garurumon can't cross it" - Yamato told them - "We must go around the lake. Maybe that's the only way to reach the apple trees."

"It reminded me _Rayman 2_ game," - Daisuke thought aloud - "especially the piranhas…"

"That's Metal Piranimon" - said V-mon - "They're dangerous. We can't cross the lake, they will eat us!"

"We know" - said the boys together; Taichi rested his chin on his hand, Yamato crossed his arms and Daisuke looked around, trying to find another way to reach the other side. With the three deciding it was too risky to try to cross the lake, the Chosen and their partner digimons walked until the corner.

Surprisingly, there was a big tree trunk, the other corner has another. Those big trees made a giant wall, separating the Apple trees from the Village of Labramon. The mystery is HOW the digimon crossed the lake to take the apples. That was nonsense.

They returned to the trees where they found the collapsed Labramon sat and checked it. Those weren't Apple trees, sadly. Daisuke pulled his hair, he was mad about that! They couldn't cross the lake, there's no other option but to cross the _evil_ lake. So they decided to check the corners again; Daisuke found a little crack that had created a tunnel to the other side. The only problem was that it was too small and wouldn't let more than one human pass through.

"Who should go?" - asked Taichi, looking at Yamato and Daisuke.

"Daisuke" - said Yamato - "Because he's the shortest and smallest here."

"H-hey, I'm not short! I have your height when you were 11!" - Daisuke pouted.

"That's it… Daisuke, you go and check if everything is okay. We will reach you in a few minutes. No worries, I think there's no evil digimon waiting for us in the other side."

Daisuke gave a nervous laugh, but if Taichi told him to do that, then he could do anything. It's the leader's choice. He entered the tunnel and walked until the exit, expecting a monster to appear and scare him; V-mon was behind him pushing the boy, because Daisuke was stopping in the middle of the tunnel. When they reached the other side, both got impressed with the amount of Apple trees there. It was like an Apple paradise!

The goggle boy took the D-terminal from his pocket, opened it and wrote a message to Taichi. After sending it, the young Chosen started to check the scenario, walking towards the trees. So many apples, so many delicious apples. Ah, he found another delicious fruits there too. And a Vending machine!

00000000000

"Say, why are we waiting for that idiot?" - asked Yamato - "I think we shouldn't let him go there alone, because he's still a new kid in this place. And we're the older and former ones, it's our responsibility take care of that idiot."

"Daisuke is 11 man, he can take care of himself!" - Taichi disagreed - "Or do you want to be his babysitter, huh?"

"I just don't think we should let him go there alone, he might end up killed" - Yamato blushed a bit; the idea of babysitting Daisuke also made him remember about his relationship with Takeru.

"I don't" - Taichi replied him - "Because Daisuke can do it. He's like a mini-me! And I believe he can do something as easy as that— Ah, here it comes" - the Chosen of Courage took the D-terminal from his pocket after hearing a 'beep' - "See? He's fine—"

 _"_ _AAAH!"_

"Or he's about to be killed" - Yamato sighed; Taichi just blinked his eyes with that scream. It was Daisuke's, and he immediately entered the tunnel, with Yamato right after him. When they reached the other side, they found Daisuke in the horizon, laying on the ground.

V-mon had disappeared, making the two boys and their partners worried.

"W-what happened here?!" - gasped Taichi, grabbing Daisuke's shoulders and shaking Daisuke carefully - "Oi, Daisuke. Daisuke! Wake up!"

"Is he okay?" - asked the Chosen of Friendship, checking the place and looking for the blue digimon - "Is he breathing?!"

Taichi put his ear on Daisuke's chest. Yes, he is alive… He is breathing. But what had happened to him?! Why didn't he wake up? Suddenly, Agumon brought something to his partner and then Yagami couldn't believe it — It was an apple.

"Don't tell me he choked with an apple, Agumon!"

"No, it was close to his hand!" - he said - "Could it mean… He was poisoned?"

The strange idea of Daisuke being ambushed by a digimon and casting a spell on the boy came in Taichi's mind. Yamato returned and shook his head:

"I didn't find V-mon," - he glanced at Daisuke again.

"He's alive. Maybe he hit his head or something" - Taichi stated - "He is just passed out."

"But what happened to V-mon?" - a worried Gabumon looked behind an apple tree - "He wouldn't let Daisuke alone, it's his responsibility take care of his partner!"

"Who knows!" - Taichi snorted - "We must wake Daisuke up right now! We can worry about V-mon later, after this idiot open his eyes!"

"But what do you want us to do? Pour water on his face?!" - Yamato looked at the lake - "But it's dangerous, how about those piranhas?!"

The only way to wake Daisuke up would be pouring water on his face (seriously, it works with Yamato). But how would they do that without facing the dangerous piranha-like digimons? Suddenly, Agumon, Gabumon, Taichi and Yamato heard a voice.

A muffled voice coming from the sky.

 _"_ _Only a kiss could save this young human kid."_

Taichi and Yamato looked at each other in awe. This voice was telling them to **kiss** Daisuke?! They couldn't call someone else to kiss Daisuke— Wait, who would be Daisuke's true love?

"That's ridiculous!" - shouted Yamato, his cheeks in pink.

"A-and I don't think Hikari is his true love" - Taichi commented - "There must be another way to wake him up! I wouldn't let Hikari kiss him tho!"

"Y-you guys don't want to save Daisuke?!" - gasped Agumon - "What if he dies?!"

"I will go take water from the lake" - said Gabumon - "Just wait here, we can help him with water!"

"G-Gabumon it's too dangerous!" - but when Yamato said that, Gabumon and Agumon had left, running to the lake. Yamato glanced at Taichi, who was still shaking Daisuke by the shoulders.

"Come on Daisuke, you can't die here!" - Taichi was very desperate - "W-wake up, please!"

"It's useless" - Yamato knelt and looked at Yagami - "stop shaking him!"

"But I can't let him—"

"There's no one looking" - Yamato blushed - "M-maybe we could…"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" - Taichi shouted - "Yamato, what are you talking about?! Kiss Daisuke?! This is so… so strange! N-not like I wouldn't kiss someone to save them, but… We have no idea what happened, maybe he just fainted!"

"Then you kiss him and that's all" - Ishida looked away, blushing - "It doesn't need to be the Kiss of Love, maybe it will work with the kiss of Friendship. Just like this idiot said that time."

"D-don't tell me you're talking about that stupid theory!" - Taichi hissed, pointing at Yamato - "He's not poisoned or under a spell!"

 _"_ _Yes, he is."_

"And what's that mysterious voice?!" - Yamato looked around - "Who's there?!" - he yelled.

"What if I kissed him and it didn't work?" - Taichi babbled - "Hey, who got the Crest of Friendship here?"

"D-don't tell me _you_ want me to kiss that idiot?!" - Yamato glanced at the other with narrowed eyes - "You're his 'beloved' senpai, do it!"

"No, do it!"

"Are you scared, Yamato?"

"Why don't you want to kiss him?!"

"Why don't _you_ want to kiss Daisuke?!"

 _"_ _Why not you two kiss him in the cheek?"_ \- the mysterious voiced interrupted them.

Yamato and Taichi looked at each other, blushing. So kissing… Kissing Daisuke would save him from the death?!

"S-sure…" - Taichi muttered - "It can't be helped. We should kiss him together."

"It's the only way, right…?" - Yamato shrugged.

They approached Daisuke's face, giving him a little peck in their cheeks. They put the boy on the ground and waited… Until Daisuke opened his eyes and saw Taichi and Yamato. The boy blushed and got up from the grass quickly.

"D-did you guys…?!"

"What happened, Daisuke?!" - Taichi grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking the poor boy - "Are you okay, did you get hurt?!"

"Taichi-senpai… S-Stop!" - asked Motomiya - "I'm f-fine I'm fine!"

"What happened?" - asked Yamato.

"I dunno, something hit me and BANG! I fell asleep!"

The older boys glanced at him, was it all? 'Something' had hit Daisuke and then he had fallen asleep? So why was that apple close to his hand?! Suddenly, V-mon fell from the tree, over Yamato. Agumon and Gabumon arrived with a bucket and poured water on Daisuke and Taichi.

"A-ah! I'm sorry Taichi!" - said the two digimon.

"V-MON GET OFF!" - growled Yamato.

00000000000

After making a bonfire to warm up, Taichi and Yamato stared at Daisuke and V-mon, who were too suspicious about that strange incident.

Daisuke didn't talk, he just ate from the apples they gathered earlier. V-mon was sitting there, looking at the digimons and humans in silence. Taichi sighed, then pointed at the blue digimon:

"Oi, V-mon! What happened when you two were alone here? Daisuke was under a spell, wasn't he?"

"Spell?" - Daisuke discreetly punched the digimon's head - "O-ouch! I mean… Yeah, he was! It was a magical digimon called Magicamon! It was a blond magician digimon who did this to Daisuke!"

"So… And the apple?" - Yamato frowned - "Did he bite it?"

"He was picking apples when it happened" - explained the digimon.

"Suspicious" - said both Taichi and Yamato. Daisuke and V-mon gasped.

"So this digimon, Magicamon put Daisuke on a spell" - mused Taichi - "And where did you go when it happened, V-mon? Shouldn't you protect Daisuke from the bad guys?"- V-mon looked at Daisuke, asking him for help… But the boy ignored him.

"I was with him, but she knocked me out!" - continued the blue digimon, waving his hands - "I couldn't save Daisuke, so I… tried to find her!"

"And the weird voice we heard?" - Agumon crossed his arms - "I thought it was yours!" - V-mon looked at Daisuke in awe.

"Okay… V-mon and I found Magicamon" - Daisuke started - "and it happened. I got poisoned by her spell. I dunno what happened later, I only remember when I woke up. That's all" - he continued to eat.

"Now you've mentioned it…" - Taichi raised his eyebrows - "The mysterious voice sounded like V-mon's…"

"The voice who told us to _kiss_ Daisuke?!" - said a surprised Yamato.

"Yeah…" - Taichi nodded - "If it weren't Agumon to bring this point out, I wouldn't recognize it. But now… The voice came from the sky, and he fell from the tree. Do you understand Yamato?"

"You're right, Taichi…"

They stared at Daisuke. Yes, angry faces to the little pupil.

"W-what?!" - Daisuke said, widen eyes watching the other two guys. Taichi and Yamato got up from the ground, clenching their fists - "W-what h-happened, Taichi-senpai?! Y-Yamato-san?!"

"YOU TRICKED US!" - they screamed and jumped against Daisuke, who crawled in the grass, escaping from their hands. The boy got up and ran away.

"Goddammit Daisuke!" - screamed Yamato angrily.

"I can't believe we thought he was poisoned!" - shouted Taichi, kicking the dirt - "Why would he want us to kiss him?!"

"Because he wanted to test the theory" - confessed V-mon - "I have no idea what the heck made Daisuke pretend he was poisoned, but you guys kissed him" - he shrugged. Taichi and Yamato gave him a deadly gaze - "And who would want to know about boys kissing another boy?"

"If you tell someone…!" - the boys growled together, clenching their fists.

"I promise I will not tell them, but it was just a kiss, geez! And a kiss of Friendship" - the digimon got up from the grass - "He left, maybe I should go look for him. You guys can take care of the apples, right?"

"Tell him if he try that again, we will punch him in the face!" - Yamato snorted.

"Okay, I will warn him about that" - V-mon left.

They were alone again, with their partners. While Taichi was trying to lift the basket, he accidentally stumbled on a rock and fell over Yamato.

 ** _Chu~_**

Gabumon's & Agumon's jaws dropped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" - Yamato shoved Taichi to the side, blushing more than he blushed in his life - "DID YOU JUST… Thanks god Daisuke weren't here to see this!" - he coughed.

"T-that was an accident!" - Taichi coughed violently - "AN ACCIDENT!"

"Did they just kiss each other?" - muttered Agumon to Gabumon.  
"I think so…"

"I… " - Taichi got up from the grass, moving towards the basket - "Let's say it was a Kiss of Friendship and that's all. But it was an accident!"

"Why are YOU calling it as Kiss of Friendship?!" - hissed Yamato - "Have you planned to kiss me too?!"

"Who came up with the idea of kissing? It was you, idiot!" - Taichi snorted - "Also, it was _my_ kiss, so it's the Kiss of Courage?"

"Are you making fun of it, Taichi?!"

"Blame Daisuke for those weird theories, not me!" - he lifted the basket and left, going to the tunnel. Agumon followed him, letting Yamato and Gabumon alone.

Yamato didn't understand that. Taichi kissed him. It was an accidental kiss, but he weren't very angry about that…?!

 ** _Kiss of Courage._** That's what he called it.

That was… weird.

00000000000

* * *

 **Writer's thoughts:**

So this chapter it's what I meant with nonsense. I don't like cliché, but I used one that fit the whole "kissing theory". It's all Daisuke's fault, and that's the only two kisses in this whole story. I'm not good with romance and this fiction is about friendship & comedy.

Also bravo, Tai & Yama for biting the bait.  
Daisuke wanted to laugh but he couldn't. Being a (dramatic) Motomiya means you have A+ at acting. This kid could've been an actor, believe me!


	5. Yamato's Headaches

**Notes are always in the end of the chapter.**

 **PART 5: YAMATO'S HEADACHES**

That day started weird: First he received a call from Sora, telling him that Daisuke had told her how was his day went with him. She thanked Yamato, also she asked him to spend more time with Daisuke.

Wait… _'Little brother'_?

"Sora… Did you just called Daisuke—"

 _"_ _He's like a little brother to me, Yamato"_ \- she replied - _"Since I met him, we've became friends. He's an amazing person. I'm glad that you two are finally friends!"_

It's not like they weren't friends, but they were more like teammates in the Chosen Children group. And Daisuke always preferred Taichi, he always wanted to spend time with Taichi or with his friends… But with Yamato? It was a rare occasion.

 _"_ _Daisuke-kun will come at my place to learn how to bake a cake, you could come and spend your time with us"_ \- she said, giggling - _"What do you think?"_

"But I was sure he was going to spend his day with Taichi—"

 _"_ _Oh… No, we planned this two days ago"_ \- she told Yamato - _"Also, I don't mind Taichi coming here, would you?"_

"N-No… I don't" - with the mention of Taichi he looked at the floor, mostly thinking of that accident. The kiss? Kiss of Courage… He must be kidding.

 _"_ _Okay then! Will you come too?"_

"I'm not sure… Maybe…"

 _"_ _Sure! Tell me when you decide, I will tell Daisuke-kun, so we can have some fun together!"_

"Y-Yeah, I will tell you…"

She hung up the telephone, making Yamato watching the device for some minutes. He didn't want to see Taichi… But at the same time he wanted that idiot invading their moment with Sora and then stealing Daisuke from him so he could have some time with Sora.

But another confusing thought came: He thought that it would be good to spend time with Daisuke too. Daisuke is his kouhai after all. And he couldn't lie that he didn't want Daisuke to keep thinking that he hates the paranoid goggle boy.

And he don't want to lose to Taichi _again._

Taichi was always amazing, a real leader. A true friend. He felt bad for not being able to be like him, like… Always out going, sociable, always in a good mood.

But Yamato's traits were being loyal, serious and emotional. He can understand how the others feel better than Taichi, who sometimes says things that hurt them (not like Taichi does it purposely, he wouldn't do that).

Sometimes he wished that Daisuke could understand him, and recognize him as his friend and senpai.

00000000000

"Yo… Sora-san"

Daisuke smiled when the girl opened the door, welcoming him. He was blushing, but it stopped when she took the cooking book from her room.

"I was reading while waiting for you" - Sora showed him a page on the book- "Those cakes are delicious, I baked one with my mother last month, when my father came to visit us."

"Ah… I know, these ones are amazing! Mom has the same book and she baked one for us at Jun-neesan's birthday."

"Really?"

"You know, I'd like to make a Chocolate cake" - he rolled his eyes, his smile vanishing in seconds - "I want to give them to… Taichi-san and Yamato-san."

"Oh?" - Sora covered her mouth in surprise - "You want to make a cake for them? I thought you—"

"Because they're my friends" - he explained - "I can bake one for Hikari-chan _later._ "

Sora was very surprised with Daisuke's decision.  
He always loved Hikari, but now he was putting Taichi and Yamato first.

What had happened to him?!

00000000000

"Maybe I should go…" - Yamato looked at the cellphone, more about the messages Sora had sent him last night. Maybe he could enjoy his afternoon with them. It was 1:35 pm, he had had Curry for lunch. He had played his bass and had wrote part of the new song he was going to release soon.

"Maybe it would be fun… Unless that idiot come with kissing theories again" - he got up from the couch, going to the telephone. He spent some minutes talking with Sora and then hung up. When he was ready to leave the apartment, someone knocked the door.

"Nice." - snorted an unhappy Yamato. He opened the door and… - "Taichi?! What are you doing here?!"

"I went to see you, is it prohibited now?" - Taichi frowned - "You told me you were going to spend your day at home, so I thought I could come and chat."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to see Sora right now. I've changed my plans" - he said, leaving the place and closing the door. He was locking the apartment when Taichi just touched his shoulder - "What do you want now?"

"Did you see Daisuke today?" - he asked - "Maybe I will go play soccer with him…"

Yamato could've told him the truth that Daisuke was with Sora… But he didn't want to have his plans changed again, including a Yagami Taichi in them.

"No, I didn't. Why don't you go talk to Koushirou, then?" - he left, his serious face making Taichi sigh.

"It was one of my options…" - Yagami followed him - "If you're going to have a date with Sora, then… have fun."

"It's not a date!" - Yamato stopped - "She wants me to try her cake."

"If it isn't date, can I go too?" - he chuckled, but Yamato's reaction was his response. A big "No" was inside Yamato's eyes - "Ah? She's my friend too, Yamato… And I like what Sora cooks."

"Taichi, I want to spend some time with her" - he stared Taichi with narrowed eyes.

"Sure— Uh? Wait a minute" - he took the cellphone from his pocket. He got a call from Daisuke - "Hello? Ah, Daisuke! Where are you? I thought we could play soccer at the park— Eh? You're at Sora's place? You two are baking a cake? Oh course I'd like to try! Haha, okay I'm going."

Dang. His plans were ruined by Daisuke.

"Sorry, but I was invited" - Taichi chuckled - "And didn't you know Daisuke was with Sora?"

"No" - he lied

"Well, don't smack his head then" - Yagami said, placing his hand on Yamato's shoulder - "He's only a little kid, baking a cake with a friend."

"Why do you think I'd smack Daisuke's head? He didn't do anything wrong… yet."

"… _Yet?_ I know your temper is terrible, so I'm telling you to keep calm and don't lose your patience with him! You know, Daisuke isn't annoying, he's just… Happy. A little paranoid, but a happy person."

"Wouldn't you say 'too much'?"

"Man, you are exaggerating just like him." - Taichi rolled his eyes - "You two are alike…"

"No, _you_ and Daisuke are alike" - Yamato grabbed Taichi's arm and pulled him - "Come on, you're wasting my time! I don't want to let Sora waiting."

"Yeah, Daisuke would start calling me again if we don't go now" - he blinked, then he looked at Yamato's hand holding his arm and blushed - "Could you let my arm go, Yamato?" - the other quickly released his arm - "Thanks…?"

"Stop talking and walk" - Yamato growled.

He was alone with Taichi again and this time he felt uncomfortable. It was the first time he felt like Taichi was a threat… But why can't he stop thinking about that?! Was it because the _Kiss of Courage_ joke?

Taichi glanced at him, still unsure. The Chosen of Courage wanted to say he was sorry for that joke of _Kiss of Courage_ and forget it… It was an accident, he had made everything worse with that joke.

"Yamato, can we talk?" - Taichi asked him - "Please, I just want to… I'm sorry for that."

"Didn't you say that?" - Yamato stopped and looked at Taichi, frowning.

"It was an accident, but I also joked about that. That's it, I'm sorry for accidentally kissing you" - he looked to the other building, blushing a bit - "I'm sorry, OK?"

"I'd find it strange if you didn't joke" - Yamato was expressionless - "I forgive you if you don't talk about that anymore."

"Right. So let's not talk about it anymore…!"

00000000000

"So they saved me and I woke up from the spell!"

Taichi and Yamato didn't know what to do: kill Daisuke… _Or kill Daisuke._  
Sora just giggled at the boy's story, finding it funny because she probably thought Daisuke was creating stories.

Daisuke was so good at creating stories.

"Really? Did you two save him from a spell?" - she smiled at Taichi and Yamato, who didn't touch the cake in front of them.

"Of course he's just teasing us" - said Taichi, gritting his teeth. Yamato didn't reply, he was staring Daisuke with narrowed eyes and not even paying attention to Sora.

"You two need to chill" - she said - "And you're making him sad if you don't try his cake."

"After all this story I feel scared of being poisoned by eating his cake" - whispered Yamato to Taichi - "Don't you find this suspicious? He baked a cake for _us._ He should call Hikari, but he decided to"

"YAMATO" - Taichi shouted, and then glanced at the Chosen of Friendship - "Eat it. It's not poisoned, Daisuke wouldn't try to poison us! Also, Sora would see if he put something strange because she was baking with him. The cake is hers too!"

"Why would you two think I would try something horrible like this?!" - Daisuke said, feeling offended by that - "Yeah, I could call Hikari-chan and make a cake for her, but no… This idiot here thought it would be better if I could thank you two for being my friends!"

"Taichi, Yamato!" - Sora crossed her arms, giving them a serious glare - "Look what you've done! Daisuke-kun wanted to make you two proud of him and now he's hurt!"

"A-ahh!" - Taichi gasped - "I'm sorry, Sora, Daisuke!"

"I'm sorry…" - muttered Yamato with a quiet voice - "I don't know why I had this thought…"

"Except if one of the apples I used were poisoned" - Daisuke rolled his eyes, making Sora stare at him - "Aw, I'm just kidding Sora-san… I've made a Chocolate cake, not an Apple cake."

Yes, it was Chocolate, not Apple. It was brown with chocolate filling and some chocolate vermicelli on the top. Really a delicious cake, but Taichi and Yamato didn't eat it for some reason.

Sora kept eating, And Daisuke was finishing his slice. They were so happy about that cake that Yamato couldn't resist to try… But that thought kept haunting him.

"If you don't want it, just tell us" - said Daisuke, upset with Taichi's and Yamato's rejection. Sora watched them in silence, like an angry mother trying to make her children eat vegetables. But in this case it was a Cake!

"Here we go…" - said both, taking the cake slice and cutting a little slice with the fork. They put the slice in their mouths, chewing slowly with their eyes closed. It was like they were facing something horrible, but… The cake indeed was delicious.

"Hey… not bad" - Yamato was the first to open his eyes and to look at the place - "I think I underestimated you, Daisuke."

"Yeah, this cake is delicious! If you bake one for Hikari the one who will end up eating it is me!" - Taichi attacked the cake slice in front of him, forgetting that there were other three people with him.

"Taichi-senpai liked it!" - Daisuke grinned; Sora patted the goggle boy's head.

"Yamato too" - added her, smiling at the end - "See? You two made him happy."

"I want more!" - Taichi reached out, holding the dish - "I m-mean, please. I want more."

"Are you going to eat the whole cake alone, Taichi?!" - Yamato said surprised, but also irritated. Taichi just watched Sora cut him another slice and putting it on the plate; Yagami started to eat, ignoring Yamato's question. It sounded like a 'yes' to Yamato.

"I'm glad Taichi-senpai liked it!" - Daisuke kept smiling while Taichi was eating - "This means Hikari-chan will like it~ I have a chance to date Hikari-chan if she likes my cake. I'd bake cakes for her forever and learn to cook all the dishes she loves just to make her have a wonderful life with sweets and good food~"

Taichi stopped. Conquering his heart with cake doesn't mean you can conquer his sister's love. He glanced at Daisuke, his eyes telling the young kid that he disapprove his plans.

"What's wrong Taichi-senpai?"

"Well, you used 'Hikari' and 'date' in the same line" - said Yamato.

"You don't understand because it's not your brother he's trying to date!" - Taichi put a slice of cake in his mouth after that, still staring at Daisuke and his plans-to-date-Hikari.

"I wouldn't mind to try" - teased Daisuke, but Yamato's reaction was priceless: The Chosen of Friendship slammed his hands on the table, scaring Sora with the sound.

"Don't try to hurt Takeru's heart, you!"

"He's my rival, why would I try to conquer his love?" - Daisuke sighed - "I was just teasing you, Yamato-san. I never fell in love with Takeru, but Hikari-chan."

"AndweallknowHikaridoesn'tlikeyouinthatway, justcut it out" - said Taichi, his mouth full of cake.

"Huh?" - the goggle boy frowned.

"He said Hikari doesn't have the same feelings for you" - explained Yamato.

"So do you think Hikari-chan likes Takeru and not me?!" - Daisuke babbled, shocked.

"NEITHERTAKERU MYLITTLE SISTERISTOOYOUNG TODATE SOMEONE!" – Yagami swallowed and took the milk, drinking it - "That's all!" - he said, putting the glass on the table.

"What?" - Daisuke blinked his eyes, confused.

"He said neither Takeru" - Yamato translated.

"B-But…" - Daisuke pouted, upset - "I love her, I thought you would support me when I try to confess my feelings, T-Taichi-senpai!" - he dramatically looked away. Sora patted his head, then hugged the young boy - "T-thank you Sora-san…"

"The similarities with Jun-senpai are incredible" - sighed Yamato.

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

The kissing theory joke is done, I swear. Our Silly Daisuke, who's acting just like a child from his age, just likes to tell stories and probably omitted the kissing part to not get punched by his seniors. But yes, the story was the same: And Sora found it cute and funny because their bonding. Sora is so adorable, and the only one to tame these two... Three.

I made some edits to fix a few not so good parts. If you read the first version you will understand them.

PS.: Daisuke is still the main problem of Taichi. You will see what I meant in the next chapter.


	6. Silly Daisuke

**Notes in the end, my friend**

 **PART 6: SILLY DAISUKE**

"So you baked a cake for oiniichan and Yamato-san?" - Hikari asked Daisuke, a smile appeared when he nodded his head - "That's too cute, Daisuke-kun! Did they like it?"

"Well, they thought I was trying to poison them at the first, but then Sora-san glared at them and they decided to eat! Also, we were eating too, if there were poison, we would be poisoned first!"

"Ah… Don't tell me you–"

"So I teased them. I told them I wasn't sure about the apples, but it was a Chocolate cake, Hikari-chan. They glanced at the cake in awe! It was hilarious!"

"Daisuke-kun, you shouldn't do that anymore! If you want to be Yamato-san's friend, you must–"

"I know, and I apologized later" - he pouted - "Because it was my cake, man! I baked that, I wouldn't try to ruin my own food! I'd be angry at myself for doing something evil like that!"

"I know you wouldn't hurt anyone…"

"And also I would be angry because I couldn't eat that! And you know, Hikari-chan, I like food!"

"Right, Daisuke-kun, but…"

"And if I want to make the world's best Ramen, I must make delicious food to make everyone happy and bring them smiles! So it would be a waste of time to put poison in the food! I risk losing customers?! Get a bad name for poisoning someone?! Be responsible for an innocent's death?!"

"DAISUKE-KUN!"

Daisuke shut up when Taichi appeared in her room. He went to check if they were OK, and by Hikari's scream had had him jump from the couch.

"Is everything okay here?" - he asked.

"I was telling Hikari-chan what happened yesterday" - Daisuke innocently smiled, while Hikari just slapped her forehead.

"We're studying, Daisuke-kun…" - she corrected him - "I know you like to chat, but can we please go back to the homework we are doing?"

"Ah? Sure!"

"It made me remember when I studied with Sora" - Taichi chuckled - "You two… Don't yell, please? I am busy with school stuff too."

"Sure~"

"Daisuke-kun" - Hikari called him - "Here, if you want to solve this equation, you must…"

Taichi closed the door and moved to the couch again, taking the book he was reading. He didn't understand why he should study for a simple English test, but honestly… He was bad at it. Very bad.

Maybe he couldn't get a good grade again.

Taichi felt someone poking his hand and then he realized that he had fallen asleep from hours ago.  
He looked at the person in front of him, holding his English book. Daisuke? What was he doing there? Did he and Hikari finish their homework?

"You put 'Are' when it's supposed to be 'Is'…" - he was reading the exercises - "The English word for the number three is 'Three' not 'Tree'!"

"What are you doing?!" - growled Taichi.

"See, if someone ask you 'What time is it?' you should say 'Its three o'clock.' and not 'Tree o'clock'. 'Three' and 'Tree' have different pronunciations tho, you should know that!"

"I didn't ask you to– Wait a minute!"

"Senpai, you should pay attention at classes. Your answers are full of mistakes! They're incorrect!"

"WHEN DID YOU…"

"What?" - Daisuke stopped reading the book - "Don't you know? I like English classes, I took my sister's books to learn more. I can talk with the American Digidestined, and I also translated everything I could do when Miyako, Iori and I were in New York!"

"So y-you're good at English?!"

"Yep."

"Really good at it?!"

"Well, not too good, but maybe I can talk with native speakers without any problem."

"Really?!" - Taichi gasped in surprise.

"I even decided to adopt 'Davis' as my nickname so I could talk to native speakers that can't pronounce my name…" - he scratched his neck - "Do you need some help?"

"Uh… yeah?"

00000000000

Yamato didn't expect Taichi to be so surprised about Daisuke being good at English. Well, he had heard from Daisuke that he (Daisuke) liked to learn languages and to cook. But Taichi's reaction wasn't expected.

The English test was surprisingly easy to him, but he heard Taichi muttering during the class.

 _"_ _Un… So the answer is… N-no… I don't think so…! M-man, how can Daisuke be good at this?!"_

Taichi failing English test?

"He shouldn't talk during the test" - thought Yamato, but some seconds later he heard the pencil or pen (whatever which one Taichi had been using) drop on the table. Taichi's sigh sounded like if he were facing a horde of Tyranomons. Yamato back to his test and finished it some seconds later.

Some hours after the end of the classes, Taichi found Yamato and Sora going home. He sighed very loudly, calling the other two.

"Man that test!" - he started - "I hope I get a good grade! Or I will be forced to study for months!"

"If you didn't sleep during the classes" - Yamato glanced at him - "I'm sure you wouldn't be bad at English."

"I'm sure you did it well, Taichi!" - Sora smiled - "It wasn't hard, most the class were talking about how easy it was. Maybe the teacher wanted everyone to get a chance."

"How can it be so easy to you two… I mean, even Daisuke is good at English!" - Taichi shrugged - "I can talk to the worldwide Chosen, but… with a dictionary and Google Translator!"

"Daisuke is good at English because he likes it" - Ishida rolled his eyes - "At least we know your kouhai likes to study."

"C-Come on! I'm not good at languages, they're… Hard!"

 _"_ _Taichi-senpai!"_

Daisuke was leaving the Elementary School at the time the trio were passing by the building. Hikari, Miyako, Takeru and Iori were with him.

"How was the test, Taichi-senpai?" - the goggle boy smiled.

"Let's say Taichi can possibly get 35%" - Yamato chuckled, Taichi stared and Sora crossed her arms - "I'm just joking, you two."

"So my help wasn't enough to get a 100%?" - Daisuke gasped, dramatically covering his mouth - "I'm so sorry, Taichi-senpai! I… I thought I could help you get a good grade, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault" - Sora put her hand on Daisuke's shoulder - "I'm glad you tried to help Taichi, but it depends on the others. But the test was easy, so I believe Taichi got a good grade. Don't worry, Daisuke-kun."

"Daisuke good at English is something very weird" - Miyako commented - "But I wouldn't never expect Motomiya Daisuke to be good at something besides soccer!"

"It's not weird" - Daisuke hissed - "I'm good at English! I can be good at P.E too, but it doesn't mean I must be good at everything. I suck at Math, but one day I will be so freaking good that you will get impressed with my abilities!"

"But you're good at Math, Daisuke-kun" - Hikari interrupted - "But you don't pay attention at class. When we were doing the homework, you found three answers to those confusing equations!"

"Did he?!" - Everyone, expect Hikari and Daisuke, exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes." - the girl nodded.

"So even Daisuke is good at Math?!" - Taichi blinked - "But why can I be good at Math?!"

"Because you sleep during the classes" - Yamato growled, Sora sighed.

"Why are you all surprised?! It was simple equations, not like I'm a real mathematic."

"It's Mathematician, Daisuke-san" - Iori corrected him.

"Whatever!"

"We don't know, Daisuke could be a real genius" - Yamato chuckled - "Let's see what will be his next miracle!"

"O-oi, Yamato-san! I'm not a genius, I'm… I'm myself!"

"Ken-kun is a real genius!" - Miyako interrupted - "I don't think Daisuke would be one!"

"Wow, thank you for your sincerity" - Daisuke put his hands on his hips, staring at Miyako - "Now, excuse me, but the brainless goggle head is going home" - then he left.

"That was too far" - Iori commented. Takeru & Hikari agreed.

"A-ah, Daisuke I…" - Miyako left, trying to catch Daisuke.

"These two fight like a married couple" - Taichi sighed - "But I have homework to do, so I'm going home. Come, Hikari."

"See you guys tomorrow" - she waved her hand, then grabbed Taichi's arm and they left.

00000000000

"Did you and Miyako had a fight?" - Taichi asked Daisuke, watching the boy pass the ball to him - "But she said she was sorry about that, right?"

"I don't care! Miyako thinks I can't be a genius because of Ken!" - he pouted - "And I don't want to be a famous genius boy! I want to cook the best Ramen in this world, so yeah I need to learn English! How will I talk with my customers?! I must become really good at three things: Languages, Math and Culinary."

"Don't you think it's too much… I mean, you're just an Elementary Student!" - Taichi blinked - "Y-you talk like you were a business man!"

"I am a future business man; I think of what I should do to achieve my life's goal" - Daisuke stopped the ball from his feet - "What's wrong with thinking about my future, eh? Am I too young to have worries?"

"No, it's not… But I think we're not used to…" - Taichi scratched his chin - "I mean, it's really awesome that you care about your future, but we never thought you were good at those things because we had the idea you were more a soccer player…?"

"You quit the team, Taichi-senpai" - Daisuke started - "And I would quit if I weren't a regular player now. But I think I will quit when I start Middle School."

"Y-You're doing it again!"

"What?!"

"You're making plans for the future! We don't see you doing it, and when you do you make us really impressed!"

"Really?" - he blushed - "M-maybe it's because I'm always being a simpleton, so no one believes I am able to do amazing things like being good at English or being able to cook."

"Why don't you show us more of this side, Daisuke? Not like we don't like your usual yourself, but at least it would make them stop thinking that you're just a silly soccer player"

Taichi's words made Motomiya Daisuke glance at him and with that determined gaze. Oh no, Taichi was very sure it means he had said something he shouldn't and now Daisuke's brain is working at full speed. If there were someone that could make Daisuke change… This person is obviously Yagami Taichi.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, SENPAI!" - Daisuke screamed and tapped his cheeks - "They don't take me seriously because I'm always simple-minded! But that's who I am, I can't think about complicated stuff because my brain is unable to process a lot of information! I mean, sometimes I need to take a break or my brain will freeze!"

"Uh, what?"

"I said I can't think too much or I will get headaches," - he simplified his line - "That's all."

"So this means… You're not going to change yourself? That's a relief–"

"BUT I can show them that I can be good at stuff they don't expect me to be good at!"

"Daisuke, forget what I said I was just thinking aloud–"

"Because the 'silly Daisuke' must show them how the 'normal Daisuke' can be!"

"Oh god…"

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

See... Daisuke is silly, but not at all. He can do amazing things when he wants. He can be brilliant when is needed. My pet peeve with 02 is that Daisuke was used more as comic relief and part of Ken's character growth that he had no time to show his abilities. The movies and Dramas at least try to explore his creativity, fears and even dark side (like, jealousy was the cause of Daisuke Kaiser's birth). I hope tri. at least try to explore those, because the fandom doesn't consider Movies and Dramas part of the canon. I'd recommend you to read "Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01" special chapter called "Double Tamer! The Great Super Dimension Battle!" which is a crossover chapter between V-Tamer manga and 02. I love this special chapter because it shows a Daisuke 02 never showed, and it's funny how VT!Taichi befriends him lol. Also, this manga chapter got a reference in Xros Wars episode 79, where Daisuke screams to Tagiru something like "Do you know what are those goggles stand for?! The meaning behind Taiki entrusting them to you!".

So As I said... The silly jokes ends here. Chapter 1 to 5 are all scumons and giggles, but now you'll see the drama part.

I admit, I didn't plan to go that far... To make something serious in a story that was supposed to be pure shenanigans with Taichi, Daisuke and Yamato. But it happened. It happens when you're full of ideas and your love-hate relationship with 02 attacks in the middle of the story.  
Yes, I love 02. No, I don't ignore its mistakes and plot holes. Tbh I feel like I've been criticizing and talking about 02 that much that many people doesn't believe I love 02, Daisuke, etc.


	7. Things Taichi Shouldn't Say

**To see my thoughts, please read the notes in the end of thiss chapter.**

 **PART 7: THINGS TAICHI SHOULDN'T SAY**

He looked at Hikari at the morning, with that strange feeling that something different was going to happen. Well, he already regret telling Daisuke that. He whispered to himself:

 _"_ _I shouldn't have said that! I know who Daisuke is and how my opinion is basically a rule to him! Oh god, I feel today will not be a good day–"_

"You're worried about what you said to Daisuke-kun, I can feel it" - she said, while organizing her backpack for school - "I will tell you what Daisuke-kun did at class, okay?"

"H-Hikari! Can't you tell him he's fine? Because I don't want to see a brand new Daisuke! I like the old naive and innocent Motomiya Daisuke–"

"Of course I will tell him, and will you go to school today or will skip class?" - she glanced at him, her eyes telling Taichi she was serious. Just like Yuuko - "You're being a bad role model!"

"Geez, I'm not ready yet! I'm eating, let me finish my breakfast first!"

"Anyway, I'm going. I will meet Daisuke-kun right now"

"When did you meet Daisuke at this hour?!" - Taichi hissed

"We're classmates, oniichan" - she blinked - "And he lives at the building next to us."

Hikari left, but Taichi was still worried about the changes. Once Koushirou told him that Daisuke's speech had changed and it had made Koushirou uncomfortable, or the time Daisuke had asked Yamato to teach him play guitar and sing… Or even the 'Dark Side', Daisuke Kaiser.

Now he was scared to meeting Daisuke– No, a 'new' Daisuke.

"I should learn how to keep quiet when I'm with Daisuke" - he sighed, getting up from the chair and going to his room.

00000000000

Hikari found felt strange for not finding Daisuke in front his building, like the past three years. She waited a bit, expecting the goggle boy will appear running from the elevator and apologizing for being late. But this time… It was very suspicious.

"Daisuke-kun?" - she said, frowning at the shadow who came from the building.

"I'm sorry!" - he stopped in front Hikari, bowing his head - "I'm sorry for making you wait!"

"That's okay, I thought you had forgotten something…"

"No, I'm pretty fine! 100% fine!" - he pointed at himself, with a smile on his face. Well, seems Daisuke didn't try to change at all… Maybe Taichi was wrong.

"Sure, sure!" - she giggled - "Let's go, then!"

"Uh, where's senpai?"

"He's going a bit late to school today…"

"Really? I didn't expect him to do that! If he do that, they will not let him watch the classes!"

"To be honest we're really early…"

"It's good!" - he nodded - "Because you can chat and play soccer with your friends!"

 _"_ _Oniichan was panicking about you changing yourself again, but seems he was wrong"_ \- Hikari thought - _"Maybe you decided to ignore it…"_

"I need to talk to Miyako too, and Ichijouji…" - Daisuke continued babbling - "because we need to check the Digital World to see if everything is fine. We don't know if there's more bad digimons like Pukumon! And if the gate is still open, it means we're still needed, right?"

"Yes, but I think now it's okay… Vamdemon and Diablomon are gone."

"You can't rest without checking if all the bad guys are gone for real! The evil will not disappear, because there's a balance. Good and Evil are two faces of the same coin too! Good guys must exist to protect the world from bad guys. If not, what would a hero do after beating a villain?"

"You're right, but we deserve to rest too… Vamdemon and Diablomon caused so much troubles, then Pukumon and Boltmon…" - Hikari said, looking at Daisuke - "Heroes deserve to have a normal life too."

"Yes, we deserve," - Motomiya nodded - "but we can't relax if they decided to comeback. Because it's a balance, don't you think?"

"You wouldn't talk about this at this morning…" - she muttered - "Did something happen, Daisuke-kun? A new enemy appeared?"

"No, but I prefer to not lose focus" - he said with a serious voice - "If they catch us off guard, it will be worse" - he stopped in front the school's yard - "You know, I've learned with my mistakes in our previous battles. I was… too much irresponsible, I put your lives in danger…"

"But we're always putting our lives in danger to protect the worlds" - she shook her head - "You don't need to worry about it."

"But I care! I mean… I must be responsible, because I'm the leader" - he scratched his head - "If something bad happens, they will blame me first. If something happens to you or Takeru, Taichi-san or Yamato-san will kill me! So I can't let it happen."

"You're exaggerating, there's no evil digimon trying to attack us. You should relax a bit" - she smiled - "Anyway, you're a good leader, Daisuke-kun. Don't worry about it…!"

"R-really?" - he blushed - "A-ah, s-see you later! The guys are playing soccer!" - then Daisuke left Hikari, going to meet his soccer teammates.

"He didn't change…" - Hikari whispered to herself - "Yeah, oniichan was exaggerating."

00000000000

Taichi met Yamato and Sora at the class. Taichi told Yamato what he had accidentally told Daisuke; Yamato sighed, his blue eyes rolling and meeting Sora's. The Chosen of Friendship blushed a bit when he saw her giggling, and Taichi frowned.

"Yamato, I'm talking to you. Can you at least pay attention?!"

"The teacher will kick us out if he discover we're chatting" - whispered Yamato - "Also, why are you worried with Daisuke? The only thing he would do is trying something new!"

"But I like his usual self!" - Taichilaid his head on the arm, poking his eraser with the other hand - "Don't you remember what happened when he tried to change himself?"

"He tried to be a musician, a geek and the Digimon Kaiser" - Yamato mused - "Yes, and then he decided he would be himself, but it seems that he forgot about that."

"Yeah, he forgot… No, he said he would try to be less… Uh… Silly."

Yamato glanced at Taichi in awe: Daisuke trying to be smart?! Could it be possible?! Sorafrowned, worried with Yamato's reaction to whatever Taichi had told him. Yamato looked at the blackboard and then started to copy what the teacher was writing, because he had to pretend he had been studying. Taichi was dying because he didn't like that class.

"I wish I could skip classes" - Taichi thought, pouting. He took the notebook and started to copy too, just to let the teacher think he was paying attention in the class.

"What did Taichi say to Yamato?" - Sora mused, while writing on her notebook.

00000000000

After the class…

"You're worried because Daisuke is trying to be… Smart?" - Sora blinked, now talking to the others. Koushirou just shrugged, Yamato and Taichi nodded their heads - "And what's wrong with it? Daisuke-kun isn't stupid, but naive."

"I don't think he's stupid!" - Taichi replied - "But he's too innocent! Innocent enough to make us believe he wouldn't be able to do great things… Not like I don't think he wouldn't do great things, but we're not used to a smart Motomiya Daisuke."

"It could be a disaster again" - Yamato agreed.

"What's wrong with you two?!" - saidSora angrily - "Shouldn't you two support Daisuke-kun as his seniors?!"

"Sora-san, I think the problem isn't Daisuke-kun" - Koushirou interrupted - "but the fact Daisuke-kun is trying to change himself again, after that confusion on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Koushirou's right!" - Taichi nodded his head.

"But this time it isn't a sudden change" - he added - "I agree with Sora-san, I'm sorry Taichi-san."

"Of course it's a sudden change!" - the Chosen of Courage growled - "It was because I told him to show us that other side!"

 _"_ _Oniichan!"_ \- Hikari called him, approaching quickly, with Takeru behind.

"Ah? Hikari?" - Taichi and the other stopped; the little girl and the blond stopped in front of them. Taichi noticed Hikari was really exhausted - "W-what's wrong?!"

"I… I can't believe you were right!" - she said - "It's Daisuke-kun, he changed!"

"WHAT?!" - the seniors exclaimed in awe.

"What do you mean, Hikari-chan?" - Sora blinked

"Today," - Takeru started - "he stopped two fights and didn't let the kids play soccer near the principal's room window. And he solved all the math problems correctly!"

"I know he's good at math, but at class he's pretty bad!" - Hikari continued - "But today he was paying attention, he wasn't sleeping or chatting!"

"And why is this a bad thing?" - Sora frowned - "Daisuke-kun is just trying to get good grades… And keep his classmates away from troubles"

"Yes… He spent the recess reading a cooking book instead of play soccer; he didn't treat Takeru-kun badly and… He was telling Iori that tomatoes are delicious when eaten with other food!"

"And you two are worried just because Daisuke-kun decided to take care of himself and the others?" - Takenouchi sighed - "Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun, he's doing normal things. I'd be worried if he were doing something dangerous!"

"But Sora, don't you see? Daisuke is not being himself!" - Taichi said - "They're scared because they like when Daisuke do Daisuke-things!"

"Like sleep at classes, begin rude and getting into many fights?" - Hikari blinked - "Uh, no. We're not saying we hate this new Daisuke, we're telling you he changed… for good."

"And Taichi is still worried about Daisuke's improvement" - Yamato shrugged - "Sora's right. We should support our little pupil. I thought he was going to believe he's a ninja and jump from the roof."

"His old-self would do that" - Hikari and Takeru sighed.

"Yeah, that's right" - the others agreed.

"But why is oniichan not happy with Daisuke-kun's changes?" - Hikari asked - "it's good to know he's doing his best to improve himself…"

"Yeah, but… That's not like him! It's good, but all of a sudden?!" - Taichi said.

 _"_ _Uh, what?"_ \- Daisuke appeared behind Takeru - "Taichi-senpai didn't like it?"

Oh no, he had heard. Yamato and Sora stared at Taichi; Koushirou, Hikari and Takeru looked at Daisuke, who was surprised. And Taichi… He felt that he did a terrible mistake _again._

"I shouldn't have say that…!" - he muttered.

"I… I told you I was going to change for good!" - Daisuke pouted - "Because everyone here changed, even you… Why should I be the same? We evolve like the digimon too, right? I think it's time to me to evolve too!"

"N-No! I didn't mean that…! I'm glad you're changing and evolving but–"

"Taichi, you have no tact!" - Sora snapped.

"That's okay, I understand…" - Daisuke glanced at the ground, then he bent his body - "I'm sorry! I shouldn't do those things so quickly! You're not used to see me being… Different. You're used to the kid who stalked you and wanted to be like you, Taichi-senpai!"

"H-he's being polite…?!" - Taichi blinked - "B-but I am who should apologize! You're doing this to improve yourself and I… I thought you were going to do something dangerous and–"

"I'm sorry, senpai!" - he repeated.

"Taichi!" - Yamato and Sora kept staring at him, and the others just watching the whole scene. Of course Daisuke was really paranoid and if Taichi didn't approve something, he would do everything to please him. But now his best friends (except for Koushirou, who hadn't said anything except for agreeing with Sora minutes ago) were making him feel totally uncomfortable with that.

"Okay, okay!" - Taichi screamed - "I know! Daisuke, can we talk, please? And you all stay here!"

Daisuke accompanied Taichi, while the rest started to comment about that dramatic scene. While the goggle boy was scared of Taichi scolding him (wait, he did nothing wrong), Yagami was really tired of all the mistakes he had committed that day.

"Daisuke, keep doing your job" - he said - "if you're feeling you need to change, then go and change yourself. I was worried about you trying something too dangerous like before! We all like you for who you are, so don't try to change yourself for us, got it?"

"But I'm trying to be normal" - Daisuke said calmly - "because you guys get surprised every time I say or do something normal, like if I say something insightful, you all will find it strange! At the beginning it wasn't annoying me, but… Sometimes it really hurts, it makes me think you all are like my family. They don't think I will be able to achieve my dream, you know? They think I will be doing the same thing my father does, or another job. What I want is to be recognized! I want people to like what I do and be happy with it, enjoy the taste of the Ramen soup, the noodles, the ingredients… I have this dream since I ate my first Ramen bowl! But it hurts when you know you're able to do something amazing and… And the others just find it strange, unfitting…"

"Y-you're hurt because we get surprised when you're doing things that are normal to you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I didn't know… We didn't know, so… Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"Because you all would say I didn't need to change… Just like you said, senpai."

Taichi looked back and saw the others watching them from afar; they couldn't hear the conversation, but it didn't matter to the group. Honestly, Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Hikari and Takeru were okay with that change… The only one who had been scared was Taichi.

And he was sure Daisuke's improvement meant a lot to his little kouhai.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I… You're not doing anything wrong; I am the only one who should apologize. But I swear I was worried about you doing something dangerous and end up hurting yourself, or even something more… serious."

"You're saying you were worried about me because you thought Iwasgoing to do something weird like the last time, like the Daisuke Kaiser?" - he looked at Taichi, blinking his eyes - "Well, I told you, senpai, I'd be less 'silly'. I'm not kidding, I've changed to make people take me seriously or they would never believe I'll be able to do something serious. And you know, I'm the leader! I must be serious in the battle, make the right choices for everyone… Have a great teamwork if we want to make a goal!"

"Yeah, I know… And honestly? You're doing a great job, Daisuke" - he ruffled Daisuke's hair - "That's what I meant! I was worried that you had gotten my advice wrongly, but thank god you didn't!"

"Of course I didn't! See, you're thinking I'm unable to understand complicated stuff."

"A-ah… I'm sorry!"

"How about you and the group gather at my place to eat my Ramen?" - he smiled - "I can tell mom you all are coming."

"Yeah, that's a good idea… You, Sora, Yamato, Koushirou, Hikari and Takeru? Are you going to invite Miyako, Iori and Ichijouji too?"

"No, only us. I think Miyako and Ichijouji are too busy… And Iori has kendo practice today."

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

This chapter is the one I planned to make it be silly, with the Chosen discovering a new Daisuke and Taichi learning his influence on Daisuke... AND then we got this.  
A Daisuke melting because he's tired of people thinking he's unable to be a normal person, to be good at something over soccer. I'd like to say, as a person very tired of Soccer because it's the stereotype most famous of my country, I totally support Daisuke's career in the epilogue. I know soccer is not that popular in Japan (Baseball is more, according to the last time I read about Japan and sports), but hey this kid only plays it for fun and a hobby. He doesn't want that.

And as I said previously, I don't like how 02 treated Daisuke. Making him a comic relief and a "tool" for Ken's development. I'm thankful the existence of the Movies, Dramas and V-Tamer special chapter for exploring and showing the Daisuke I love to draw and write - a human. So yes, this chapter I wrote **before** the sneak peak. I had no intention to make a foreshadowing to what will happen next. And you know how it will end.

Except it's not the end, this fanfiction will or put on hiatus until Daisuke's debut in tri. (shadows don't count, silly) or I will whip out the "I gonna guess what will happen on tri. next and make it my own AU where I'm pretty sure it will be far far away from what tri. staff had planned" card.

Not sure what I will do, but...  
I will continue this fic, for sure.


	8. Au Revoir

**Notes: in the end of the chapter.**

 **PART 8: AU REVOIR**

Three years has passed after Belial Vamdemon last battle, and two after Diablomon's counterattack. Now the Chosen were older and some of them following their own paths, but Taichiwas still unsure about what to do.

"Hey, don't forget to write what career do you want, Yagami."

Taichi nodded, and left the room with the other students. He knew that he had no idea what to write, what to be and how to act like an adult. Because he's _almost_ one, and he had to grow up _someday._

His best friend wasn't there though, but Yamato was. He was talking to Sora. Oh, that's not a good time to rant with a friend… Perhaps chat with someone who understands him…

00000000000

"Hey, senpai!"

Taichi glanced and saw someone at the door of his room. Wait, why was Daisuke there?! Ah right, Hikari had invited him.

"Are you okay?" - Daisuke frowned - "If you want to be alone I'm–"  
"No wait, Dai. Please come in."

Daisuke entered in the room and sat on the bed, watching Taichi doing his homework on his desk. By what Daisuke could understand from there, it was English questions. And whoa, Taichi's English skills had improved a lot since the last time he had read Taichi's answers.

"Do you miss them too? Or am I the only one who can't… Deal with it?" - that question made the boy blink. Oh, Taichi was sad because of Agumon?

"Yeah, I miss them. I'm sorry for that…" - Dai sighed.  
"It's not your fault… They can't live in this world" - Taichi stopped answering the English questions to look at Daisuke.

"Not my fault… But I had the power to open the gate" - he muttered - "Our D-3 could open the gate… Now we can't…"

"It's okay, It's not like the gate will not open again anymore, you know?" - Taichi smiled, but inside he felt like he wasn't trying to cheer Daisuke up, but himself - "We will see Agumon, V-mon and the others someday."

"Middle School is terrible!" - Daisuke lied on the bed - "Man, I feel like my classmates hate me! Except for Hikari-chan and Takeru and Miyako, but Miyako is from another grade."

"Yeah I felt the same… But I had Sora and Yamato."

"So, what did you do?" - he sat on the bed again - "I feel like you could give me some help! I want to be cool for the girls too!"

"G-girls?A-ah I just kept being myself and that's all. It worked, I had a few friends–"

"Yamato-san said the same, and that he made a band with his friends" - Dai smiled - "Ah, and… And I want to spend more time with you two! It's fun, and I'm still your kouhai right?"

"Sure, but could you please let me finish my homework? Ah, and thanks for listening to me and my… Hm… Current problem."

The goggle boy smiled, then got up. He approached Taichi and pointed at the goggles on his neck - "They're the meaning of Courage and Friendship, right? The 'Good friends' sign, right? I promise you, if I open the gate again, I'll make sure to tell you first!"

"Thanks, Daisuke. I'm glad that I've met you."

00000000000

"Why did you call me?!" - Yamato was crossing his arms and waiting for someone. In front of him, it was Daisuke on the phone, talking with someone - "Daisuke!"

"Ah, wait!" - the other whispered to Yamato, then returned to the phone - "No, I'm fine, mom. Just meeting Yamato-san and Taichi-san. What? They're my seniors and my friends, come on…! No, we weren't going to do something dangerous, we're just in the park."

"What's going on?" - Taichi appeared from the right and stopped in front Yamato - "Did Daisuke open the gate? Are we going to–"

"No idea" - Yamato shrugged. Then he heard Daisuke hanging up the cellphone - "And now you can ask him because his mother finally hang up."

"Okay, I…" - Daisuke turned back to Yamato and Taichi - "No, Miyako couldn't open the gate. Sorry, but… I think we should spend time together, like the good old days."

"So that's why you called us here?!" - said both, but Yamato's tone was angrier than Taichi's, who seemed to be confused.

"Yeah. Sorry?" - he apologized with puppy eyes. That technique had always worked on the others, so why it will not work with these two? And that made Yamato glance at Taichi, who gave him an expressionless gaze, then the older ones shrugged - "Ah, thank you! See, we could talk about that time we went spent together, and don't forget about our other friends."

He meant Agumon, Gabumon and the other Chosen and their partners. And the worldwide Chosen they had met before. But mostly Agumon, Gabumonan V-mon.

"I'm still trying to deal with… Living a normal life without them around" - he murmured - "I've used to V-mon waking me up every day, to gather the others in the computer room, to open the gate and going to the Digital World, to fight bad guys… To see you and the others helping us to fight the Kaiser, Archnemon and Mummymon, Black War Greymon…"

"Let me guess, you're missing them" - Yamato sounded very rude.

"And don't you, Yamato?" - Taichi said, staring at Yamato with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I do! But… I can't let it stop me from living!"

"He's right" - Daisuke nodded - "But it's hard to me! I wished to be a Chosen since I saw you guys fighting Vamdemon!"

Ah, Taichi had forgotten that. That Daisuke had witnessed them fighting Venom Vamdemon and this had been the reason he had wanted to be a Chosen, and possibly the reason that he had no fear about Belial Vamdemon. The others had learned about that _later_ , and they had understood why Daisuke tried to be stronger in front of them – Because he had admired the Chosen since his seven years old.

Yamato just patted Daisuke's hair, like if he was comforting the little guy. And he didn't say "I told you so" to Taichi. That's not something Yamato would do though.

"All of us are missing them, but they wouldn't like if we stop living" - he said, now giving a smile to Daisuke - "I'm sure they miss us too. They're waiting for the next time we can meet again. We mustn't stop believing."

"Yeah…" - Taichi whispered to himself - "Agumon is waiting for the next time the gate get opened to see us. He and the others."

"It must be hard to you, Daisuke" - Yamato continued - "But we suffered the same six years ago. We thought we wouldn't see them again, but the gate opened a few times so we had the hopes that one day we can go to the Digital World again. And it happened. We fought a new enemy with your help. Without you, we wouldn't beat Vamdemon."

"That's not true!" - Daisuke interrupted - "B-because… I'm not special, I'm… myself!"

"And that's what makes you stronger" - he chuckled - "Our hot blooded mini-Taichi who impressed all of us!"

Taichi was very pleased that now Yamato and Daisuke are talking and giggling that he remained silence, with a smile on his face. But that was what he wanted: At least Daisuke had stopped pairing him with Sora.

"Senpai?" - Daisuke called him.

"Uh, what?"

"You're smiling, that's good! You were sad yesterday."

"Was he?" - Yamato asked.

"Yeah, because of Agumon."

"B-but I'm feeling better today!" - he said - "How about going to eat something? Ramen anyone?"

"YAY, RAMEN WITH TAICHI-SENPAI!" - Daisuke hugged Yamato, who made the other blush a little.

"Hey, let me go! You're hugging the wrong senpai!" - growled Yamato.

"Daisuke, Yamato doesn't like hugs. Except if is Gabumon hugging him" - Taichi chuckled.

"TAICHI!" - Yamato shouted.

Taichi and Daisuke laughed, then they left the park.

00000000000

…

The skies were red and now he felt himself falling…  
He couldn't feel his body when he hit the ground.

The goggles on his hair, the D-3 lying on the ground and far away from him.  
His comrades falling… Their partners' screams…

Everything had become red… Then… black.

 _"_ _T-Taichi…senpai…"_

That was the last thing Daisuke thought about before passing out.

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

This chapter... I wrote it In Jan of this year. I hated it. I wanted to write silly Daisuke interacting with Taichi and Yamato. And then I made this.  
I added feels in the story.  
And this chapter is me taking advantage of the angst feeling I was having from tri. The scene I've rewatched more the times weren't with the Adv kids. It was **that** one. And also the agents, because I'm in love with Daigo and Maki.

Now I'll let you wonder what will I do with this fic.  
If it get updates before Daisuke's return in tri., this means I decided to transform it into a game of "let's see how far I will go from the actual plot of the next movies".  
This game is fun, kids. I have a thread (that was dropped) where we all decided the others had their memories erased and the 02 kids weren't "Chosen". And pt 2 showed that their memories are still there! THEY KNOW WHO IS KEN ICHIJOUJI! All of them.  
But would that guy be Ken? I'm calling him Schrodinger's Kaiser because he can be Kenchan but he also cannot be Ken.

I need answers, right now; ASAP.


	9. Tale of a Motomiya

**Part 9: The tale of a Motomiya**

Being humble and selfless is needed to conquer trust, friendship and even love. You can have the most valuable and precious stones within grasp, but you'll always be alone if you're arrogant.

Loneliness.  
A word he hated to hear, and an experience he detested to have.

"You know, you're just a crybaby. Stop being selfish!"

"I'm not selfish!"

"You; look at me. You ate all the cookies! Those were for my friends. Sometimes it's hard to have nice things when you're around, Daisuke."

He hated those words. He hated her. His sister was always mean, her bullying him was the main reason he had no friends.

But he never tried to see the good things in her. Jun liked her little brother, but she didn't want him to be spoiled by their parents. Except the way she was talking with Daisuke, it wasn't correct.

"She's just a stupid teen! She hates me, she would like to be a lonely child!"

Jun was his major problem in life.

You must ask… Why? You must remember that there's a story behind every hero. It's not a dark story with a tragedy. It's just the tale of a boy who was underestimated by the others.

Daisuke had only one friend, because the other kids didn't like him - how much of a troublemaker he was. A child who taught Daisuke the art of lying, to never let what the others think of you be your reality. His name was Shinichi, a boy with a strong personality and his watermark was his big grin.

That friendship was interrupted by Vamdemon.

"What. Why are you moving to another city?! Shinichi, convince them to stay here!"

"I'm sorry, Dai. I can't. But someday we will meet again. Take care, bye."

With no friends, and the Big-Sister-Problem, a young, innocent and naive kid felt betrayed by destiny. He hated it. He felt lost and lonely. Jun kept fighting him, and saying bad things that wounded his heart. Without Shinichi… He felt weak.

His dreams were nightmares: That creepy vampire appeared every night when he fell asleep. He dreamed of himself running away, crying, calling for help. His parents and Jun repeating that name, under the monster's mind control.

But where there's darkness, there shall be light.

"Y-YOU!"

And in those dreams, the little Daisuke saw him. A boy with goggles riding on a dinosaur with a brown skull helmet. The mysterious figure he had seen that terrible night. He didn't know the name of that boy, but he was sure he was a real hero, someone a bit older than him…!

That was a real person, not his imagination.

He met his hero later. By accident. A ball hit his head, the boy with goggles came to apologize. The little, innocent Daisuke recognized him and tried to tell him about that incident. The older boy just chuckled and said Daisuke was creative.

After that day, Daisuke started to go to the park every day, just to check if his idol was there. Once, he was caught by a little girl as same as his age. That girl… The goggle boy's sister. Daisuke felt his heart racing, not because of "love" but because of "panic". He didn't want her to call him a stalker! But she was very gentle, and prevented her brother from spotting Daisuke who was stalking him. Her name… _Hikari._ That girl became a light in his life.

The light that led him to his new destiny.

"I swear, the monsters were real!"

"You're lying! Monsters don't exist!"

Daisuke's frustration had became his attempt to make everyone believe in what he saw. Most the people laughed, thinking it was all silly thoughts out of his young mind. That caught Hikari's attention, and she was the first person who said…

"I believe you, Daisuke-kun"

But she said it privately. And then Daisuke learned the other side of her, how the light can burn you.

"You shouldn't say that to others, do you want the digimon and us to get caught?"

"I… I'm sorry, Hikari-chan. B-but, your brother doesn't believe me!"

"He does, but he doesn't want to get you involved."

"B-but, why can't he… Tell me?"

The Chosen were having a conversation regarding him, and about how he seemed to be the only one who had seen the battle against Venom Vamdemon. The battle that would change Daisuke's life forever.

With Hikari's help, Daisuke was introduced to Taichi properly. And then, to Yamato, Koushirou and Sora. The only ones he couldn't meet were Takeru, Jou and Mimi. Takeru because he didn't live in Odaiba, Jou because he had always been studying, and Mimi had moved to New York. Except they might knew but they couldn't tell Daisuke.  
Hikari was an exception.

Two years later…  
A new crisis. And new Chosen Children elected.

"W-what do you mean that I… I'll have to protect the Digital World?!"

Daisuke felt confused. And scared. After going home, he called Taichi asking him lots of questions about Digimon and what Taichi had said to him when he passed the goggles to him. But while he had fear of the unknown and the future, he was excited. Something he desired for a long time. Having the power to protect people. But it wasn't an easy task.

His adventures in that mysterious new world was began.

Alongside Miyako and Iori, he had to learn stuff from the other former Chosen. Takeru and Hikari were there in that new team as the bridge connecting the young team and the older group. But Daisuke refused to hear Takeru, and it was because of that strong feelings he had towards Hikari. A childish rivalry, something that caused a certain damage to the group. But Daisuke… He changed. Battle by battle, he learned from his mistakes and discovered what he hated the most in the world:

Loneliness.

The illness that corrupted Ichijouji Ken's heart.

Daisuke fought them all, and wanted to be Ken's friend. He wanted it. He wanted to heal Ken's heart with his kindness and friendship. And then they were blessed by a new power: **Jogress Evolution.** Two hearts combined in one, a powerful perfect-level digimon was born. And then it made those new bonds of friendship get stronger, and invincible.

The new Chosen fought many enemies. Most of them brought despair and sadness, misfortune and chaos. But they won, because Daisuke was there pouring all his efforts in the team. There's no I in TEAM. He always considered every victory "theirs".

Every battle won… Every new friendship made… He conquered by his own efforts.  
He was thankful for all of that.

He was glad to know he had finally found his place in the world.

And that everyone around him loved him. That they always would be there for him.

~Forever Friends~

 _Don't worry, no one is ever alone_

 _There is no such thing as an unreachable tomorrow_

 _It draws closer to your dreams all the time,_

 _Little by little, until you reach the day you attain them_

00000000000

* * *

 **A writer's thoughts:**

This chapter was planned a few days ago; the purpose of it was to add my headcanon backstory for Daisuke. Unlike the others, I think Daisuke doesn't need a sad dark backstory. He's portrayed to be a kid who knows how to deal with his own problems and never let those ruin his mood, but it doesn't mean he has no desires (sorry Kakudou, but I don't like how Daisuke never got development in 02). To be very honest, I lie to myself saying that Daisuke's biggest desire is not making the best ramen of the worlds or date Hikari, but that he wants recognition, and strength to beat his own demons.

So I believe Daisuke was a normal child that never had friends - with exception of this side character for my headcanons, that was named after another character voiced by Kiuchi-san (Daisuke's seiyuu) in "Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z" - thanks to Jun's false rumors and to being an infamous troublemaker. I never drew this Shinichi guy, because I'd prefer to keep it open to the readers. But if you're curious about him, I'd recommend you to watch PPGZ and the episode where Kaoru/Buttercup teaches a kid name Shinichi to play soccer. I love this episode and how cute Shinichi is, and dang his voice is so cute just like tiny Daisuke in "Goggles" track from "Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story ~Spring of 2003~" Drama 3

And there's more. This chapter is more a flashback kind, I'm really planning to make some stuff vague so I can keep it following the canon timeline. More three months and we will know what's the context of that shot in the PV.

If you're interested to read more about Daisuke's backstory, there are two oneshots about it published on my AO3 account.  
I'm planning to bring them to FF too, I just need to pass them to a .doc archive format...

PS.: If you noticed, the last lines of this chapter is actually the translation of "Ashita" song, from the "Digimon 10th Anniversary" Album. This song is sang by Daisuke (Kiuchi), and I really REALLY love this song. There's a reason behind it, but all I can say is it gives me strength, hope and makes me keep fighting for my dreams.


	10. Aftermath

Before starting, allow me say some things about this fic, started in 2015 so I could get into tri. hype and have hopes for a great series. Yes, tri. ride was good to me and I enjoyed it – what I didn't enjoy was actually some bits of it.  
I really loved every moment I wrote this fic and I'd like to say this finale might not mean the end of this fic, probably I will come up with something for it later. Until I get new ideas, please enjoy this last chapter I wrote two days ago.

 **IT CONTAINS 'OUR FUTURE' SPOILERS.**

Thank you for reading!

The pitch black wasn't bugging him, in this endless dream where he re-lived his memories and had witnessed a bunch of bad moments but also had enjoyed good events in his life.

The ball was rolling around the scenario, faster but he couldn't catch it.  
Said ball became a blue animal. Red eyes and small like a plush, Daisuke discovered it was his digimon partner, Chibimon.

He smiled.

 _ **Daisuke, I know you're still asleep…**_

Running after his partner, the young Daisuke was changing the background. Now it was the Digital World and they were with the Chosen Children. Chibimon had evolved to V-mon and they were facing the Digimon Kaiser.

"Yosh, V-mon… Get him!"

V-mon nodded and evolved directly to Fladramon, exploding the Dark Tower with a Knuckle Fire technique. The boy was so proud and full of energy that he didn't pay attention to the strange voice echoing in the background.

 _… **I'm sorry that I didn't notice you weren't around…**_

The Kaiser magically transformed in Ken and he joined the walk. They then faced Cherubimon. Again, Daisuke evolved V-mon to an Armor digimon, Lighdramon, and fought the enemy alongside the Chosen Children.

The mysterious voice kept talking.

 _… **If I had noticed it before, I could've saved you, and the other three too…**_

Cherubimon has been beaten by them all, Daisuke's pride was seen in his smirk and how much the group was pretty happy with their victory. Then, Cherubimon shapeshifted to Arukenimon and she used her hair to create a horde of Dark Tower digimon. The Chosen Children, all twelve together, evolved their partners to Adult level and fought them.

 _… **But we– I didn't. I almost lost you too. If I had lost another person, I could've never forgive myself…**_

Two boys standing in front the Chosen Children were glancing at Arukenimon, who was so done with them all. Daisuke glanced at Taichi and they nodded, next they ordered together:

"Let's go, guys…!"

The entire group followed them without questions. Arukenimon then created Black War Greymon with thousand Dark Towers. One by one, the Chosen Children's partner were beaten by the beast. The group's screams caused so much panic to Daisuke's heart. He had no experience, he had no idea how to deal with it.

"Don't worry, it will be fine"

Taichi put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at Taichi and then they smiled to each other. Thus, the Jogress Evolution has appeared: XV-mon and Stingmon became Paildramon, Aquilamon and Tailmon became Silphymon, Ankylomon and Angemon became Shakkoumon. The older Chosen Children stepped back, them with their partners on their hands. The three jogress digimon fought Black War Greymon by themselves until Qinglongmon appear and power up the older Chosen Children's partners. Agumon became War Greymon and joined the fight. Paildramon evolved to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

 _… **There was a person I'd have loved to introduce to you, but he died. And it was my fault, I couldn't save him…**_

Black War Greymon then joined them, and Daemon appeared. The group fought him, but had no success. Not even the older Chosen's partners were stronger enough to beat him. Then, Ken tried to open the gate to the Dark Ocean with the help of everyone… To seal Daemon there. They were able to, and the next enemy to appear was Oikawa.

But the drama with Oikawa was so fast that a black mist came out from his mouth, becoming Belial Vamdemon. Arukenimon, Mummymon and Black War Greymon were beaten by him. All the Chosen around the world appeared and then they joined the last battle.

 _… **It must have been hard for you, to fight Himekawa-san and Yggdrasil by yourself. We tried to contact you once we saw a faker Ken kidnapping Meicoomon, but we had no success. We also tried to ask Himekawa-san and she lied to Yamato…**_

The Chosen Children had won the battle, but they lost Oikawa in the process. Daisuke never had seen a person die like that before, not in front of his eyes. He was crying inside, because he wanted to not let his friends worried with him.

Another change in the scenario and he was seeing Pukumon and Boltmon. That was a small memory. All 02 team beat them, so the next enemy had appeared: Diablomon. There, Imperialdramon and Omegamon joined forces to become Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, to beat the enemy.

 _… **I'd like to say 'we tried our best' but we didn't. Meicoomon was giving us headaches, we really forgot about you four. And I'm sorry for that, because if we had found any clue to lead us to your whereabouts, nothing of that could've happened…**_

They beat Diablomon's ultimate form and they sent the Kuramon swarm back to the Digital World with everyone's phones. The scenario changed and he was now in New York with Mimi and Wallace, but it was desert and he saw that girl… Natchan. Natchan memory was pretty fast as well, and he couldn't reach her this time.

"N-Natchan!"

There was a change in the time and space, he went then to the prologue of his fall. He was trying to open the gate, but nothing worked. A woman approached from them… That woman, that government agent was pretty shady but they all trusted her.

She sent them to the Digital World, where…

"NO NO NO!"

The black armored digimon had appeared.

"NO…!"

 _… **I'm so sorry, Daisuke. I'm a bad senpai for you.**_

He opened his eyes and gasped, his heart racing and his skin turned pale. Taichi gasped in panic, because he thought something bad was going to happen but Daisuke had only woken up.

He heard the sound of the devices in the room, and glanced at the older boy who had been so much scared of losing him.

"S-senpai…?"

Taichi was crying right now.

"Are you… crying…?"

"Y-you're fine…!"

"O-of course I am…! M-maybe a bit bro-broken… and c-confused, but I'm a-alive."

"D-Daisuke, what happened? Do you remember?"

"… I do."

"… I guess this is not the right moment to talk about it…?"

"Y-you're r-right…" - he sat on the bed, looking at his own legs - "I… can't y-yet."

"O-oh… Y-yeah, you just woke up since your disappearance. I'm sorry that I had no time to pass by to see you I–"

"TAICHI!"

Both boys looked at the door and saw Yamato entered in. Yamato closed the room's door and approached.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" - Taichi frowned.

"Don't do that, let Daisuke rest. He will be able to talk later, he needs to rest."

"Huh? He's pretty fi–"

"Don't you understand?! He needs to take baby steps, it's hard to him to talk about it right now. He had been asleep for months, if you force things onto him it will just stress him out!"

Taichi knew those, but all he wanted was to know what exactly happened to Daisuke.

"I'm fine…" - Daisuke spoke - "I mean… It's a bit… hard to talk about it."

"You don't need to, don't worry" - Yamato replied him - "Just rest, when you feel it's the time to talk about what happened, we will chat about it."

"Thank you…" - he just lied in the bed again, him feeling hopeless and lost. Taichi hated to see a child like Daisuke in that state, not when he was used to a very lively and noisy Daisuke.

He knew something terrible had broken Daisuke's mind and had stolen that smile he once had.

"Don't yell here, we're in an hospital!" - Taichi stared at Yamato - "And I know I can't force Daisuke to talk, I was… Worried."

"… I was too" - Yamato said with a quiet voice - "With him and you."

"Tsundere…" - Daisuke let it slip from his mouth.

"I-I'm not!"

"He's recovering fast, look at him teasing you" - Taichi chuckled.

"I gonna recover faster than you can count to 100…!" - the young boy grinned.

"I missed that little imp" - Yamato whispered.

The cracks in the mirror came faster, as Daisuke dropped the grin and looked to the window. The atmosphere of their reunion was pretty demolished by a murmur of their junior.

"I let y'all worried, and I lost. I couldn't save anyone."

"Huh?" - they frowned.

"… I'm the one who should've been SORRY here. It's all my fault, it's all–" - he tried to sit again, but he did it too fast and his back hurt - "Ouch ouch ouch!"

"D-don't force yourself!"

"… I'm sorry" - he was crying now - "I don't remember anything before waking up here but all I remember is a black knight fighting us…! T-they're after a digimon… T-they're after Hikari-chan either…! I have to– ACK– Do s-something…! But I can't walk…! I can't move my legs…!"

"It's over, Daisuke" - Taichi put his hand over Daisuke's - "It's everything okay now, The Digital World, the human world, Hikari… They're fine. We're fine. The other three are fine."

"… They might HATE me now…!" - he bawled - "Stupid, stupid Daisuke! V-mon probably hates me either…! I caused troubles, if I had stopped t-them…!"

"We don't hate you" - Yamato was serious - "Ditch that idea that we hate you for a stupid hotblooded mistake."

"… I'm not a good lead."

"I don't think you're bad though."

"I almost died! And I almost killed Ichijouji, Miyako and Iori!"

"They seem not angry at you either."

"H-how?! I did horrible things I–"

"Daisuke, listen" - Taichi interrupted him - "You did nothing wrong. It's all Himekawa-san's fault. It's Yggdrasil's fault. Putting the blame on you won't solve it, you were a victim, all of us were, teacher Nishijima too."

"Teacher Nishijima…?"

"I couldn't save him…"

"Don't start _you_ putting the blame on yourself too!" - Yamato hissed.

"… I'm sorry to hear that" - Daisuke looked down - "Was he a victim of Yggy too?"

Taichi nodded in silence.

"… I will tell you what happened" - Daisuke clenched his fists - "I'm not good at explaining things, but listen carefully."

They nodded.

 **A writer's thoughts:**

So I know it ends there and I just hope the next Adventure project is about 02 kids and that we will learn what happened to them.  
I tried to search about stuff to learn about how fureidoramon'd up the kids will be now. And knowing that Takeru says they are recovering well in the end of pt6 is NOT enough to me.

This post here helped me a bit: post/173749882210/one-of-the-good-things-about-having-friends-with  
Idk anything about medicine, so please contact me if there's something wrong so I can edit and fix it. Thank you!


End file.
